A Pirates Love
by Sacred Jedi
Summary: Anakin was rescued from pirates by the Jedi when he was fourteen and they have trained him as a Jedi for the past seven years. When Anakin first meets Senator Amidala he can think of no words to show how much he loves her, so he will do anything to show her how much he loves her. But when Anakin'a best friend turns to the dark side, they must go into hiding. AU.
1. Goodbye Pirates, Hello Jedi!

**Pirates Lust**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin was captured by pirates after winning a pod race at the age of seven and has spent the last seven years in their care. He won his freedom at the age of ten by making a deal with Hondo that he would stay if he could be free and this would be ensured when Hondo made himself Anakins guardian. Anakin is turning out to be quite a fiesty assasin, even though he cannot bring himself to kill. They go to the Jedi temple at the request of the Jedi council to make sure that they are all being legal, when they take an intrest in the teenage boy being picked on by the other pirates. They realise that Hondo does not want a boy who cannot kill and take Anakin into their care, but something dark is looming on the horizon, Anakin takes a shine to one Senator Amidala. **

**Chapter 1**

_"Mum!" Anakin screamed for his mother as he was haulled into the ship by pirates. But he could not see her and his view was blocked by Hondo._

_"Do not fear, boy. You are in my care now..."_

_"No!" Anakin screamed._

"No!" Anakin screamed as he awoke and sat up straight. He was sweating from head to toe and shaking from the fear of the nightmare, or was it a memory? Anakin looked down to find his bed soaked with sweat and blood, he had been beaten up by the other pirates the night before. Pirates. Anakin clenched his jaw at the mere thought of them. The only nice one was Hondo, his guardian. Anakin had won his freedom in a card game with them but had nowhere to go, Hondo now remained as Anakins guardian.

There must have been at least an hour left until day break on Florrum, but there was a slight buzzing outside Anakins door. "Damn it." He cursed to himself quietly. He must of been screaming loudly enough for the other pirates to hear, he had to create a reason for it. He couldnt just say that he'd had a nightmare like a small child. Anakin would not go through that again.

Spying a small bomb at the end of his bed that he often tinkered with, he used the force to allow it to fly into his hand. Anakin had been able to use the force for years, the pirates did not care. They simply appreciated the fact that Anakin could help them and that was what kept him from being cared for and being murdered, but with the rate they were going Anakin would soon be dead.

Anakin rolled off his bed and held his breath. Priming the bomb, he threw it at the wall and ducked low. A miniature explosion sounded surprisingly loudly and alarms blazed throughout the crime lords home. A bunch of pirates burst into Anakins room to find him slowly standing up with a blood stained shirt and a gaping hole in the wall. Normally, if there was no injury to Anakin, they did not care for his safety, but now it was evident that they did. They could not lose the best mechanic they had ever had.

"You alright there, Ani?" One of them asked. Anakin nodded shakily, it was the best he could manage. The pirates set off through the hole in the wall as if to track an invisible foe and Hondo rushed into the room to find Anakin.

"Ani! My boy, you are unharmed I trust, no?" Hondo always spoke as if he was drunk and it seemed to lighten Anakins mood slightly.

"Fine Hondo. They came in through the wall, but I managed to push them backwards." Anakin was a master at coming up with excuses. Hondo had noticed this when Anakin lied his way into tricking Jabba the Hutt into paying Hondo a million credits. Hondo had been so happy that he'd given Anakin his own private room, which he was now in, and trained him in fighting with blades in the unique style of pirates. Hondo was smiling now as if he had realised something special.

"I think its time we sent you on your first assasination attempt, my boy!" Hondo yelled with utter gladness and the proudness of a father seeing his son doing something extraordinary for the first time. "Lets see. You dont like weapons that we have so you can come up with something I'm sure. We have to go to the Jedi temple in an hour precisely, you can accompany us until I figure out a suitable target for you to kill."

Anakin flinched at the last words. "Thats great, Hondo. I'm all for it but I-uh- I cant kill." Hondo's face turned to stone. The looks of pleasure faded from his features as Anakin had seen multiple times before and Anakin tensed his body to brace himself for the blow that was about to hit him. As Anakin predicted, Hondo stepped forwards and puched Anakin straight in the chest, sending him backwards into the wall and face down on the floor.

"You will come with us to the Jedi temple on Coruscant or be sold to the highest bidder!" He declared at once and stormed out of Anakins room. Anakin reached to his back and found it wet and stained red with blood, he only had one spare shirt and barely enough bacta bandages to go around his body once. He sighed and stood up to give himself medical attention, Anakin was well practised by now, he had been injured often enough.

Anakin had to rip off his shirt as it was stuck to his body and put on the only bacta bandages that he had. It went around him once but not a length more, Anakin pinned it in place and pulled on a fresh blue shirt. The other pirates would surely notice Hondos mood and try to get him, Anakin immediatley went to the ship so he could avoid them. But the moment they started boarding the ship, Anakin had his hair ruffled in an un-friendly way by every single pirate. He sat on a crate by the entrance so that they wouldnt have to find him and merely sat still as they did so. Hondo finally boarded, after giving Anakin a rough lookover, and went to the cock pit.

Anakin volted over a few crates and sat in his usual corner were he tinkered with his small devices. His favourite was a device he had called C3PO. He planned to build an entire droid for threepios brain but for now he had settled with having created a concious for his future droid and placed it in a modified holopad. This holopad could hack anything, with threepios circuitry and Anakins brain, he had earned several thousand credits with his invention by tapping into star systems around the galaxy. Anakin turned his small device on and listened to the normal welcome of threepios voice.

"Master Ani. A pleasure to see you again!" Threepio cried out at once.

"You cant even see threepio. But you will soon, I promise. We're heading to the Jedi temple on Coruscant for a regular check up of the pirates activities, would you like to stay on the ship or for me to carry you around in my pocket?" Anakin always valued his circuit made pals opinion, even if Anakin had made it. Anakin had given threepio a brain of his own, but not enough power for him to run wild and destory everything, Anakin had heard of that happening before. Thats why noone ever built something as complicated as threepio. They entered hyperspace in a blurr and Anakin squeezed himself into a crate so that the pirates would not find him, they never could. His natural ability at hiding had been accepted by them as a pirates reflex and they never questioned his location and merely waited for him on the landing pad of ramp of the ship.

* * *

The council had fallen silent as Master Yoda closed his eyes and listened to the whispers of the force. Something powerful was headed to Coruscant, something more powerful than any Jedi. Was it a sith? No. No, a sith was fuelled by hatred and fear. This being was not influenced by the dark side. But strangley they were not influenced by the light side either, they were neutral. Perhaps the first truley neutral being to ever come to Coruscant.

Master Yoda opened his eyes slowly. "Power, I sense. A great power. Someone is coming. Someone who has lived a life of pain and suffering." He explained slowly.

"A sith?" Master Windu asked. "They have been extinct for a millenium, apart from the rogue who confronted Master Jinn and Kenobi."

"A sith, this is not. A Jedi, this is not. No allegiances, does this power have. On its way to the temple, it is. A neutral being, strong in the force and unaware of the fight between the Jedi and the sith."

"What do you feel we should do with this, being?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Test it, we must. If sway to the dark side it may, prevent that we must. Allow such a power to the dark, we cannot."

There was a murmered agreement between the members of the council. If this power was as great as Master Yoda said it was, they had to find it. But there was a thought going through many of their minds. A being born into times of strife and pain. Remaining neutral until something could gain its allegiance. Three words described this being. The chosen one. But there was no certainty, they all believed that the chosen one would be born into the Jedi and none of them dared waver that faith. But when they found this new power, they would be certain to look into their future.

* * *

The pirates ship docked at the Jedi temple with a rough clang. Anakin suspected that he would have to fix that later on, stupid mechanics never getting things right, Anakin thought. He quickly slipped a protesting threepio into his pocket and jumped out from behind the crates the were the ramp was being lowered before any of the pirates could see him. When the ramp was finally lowered, he saw several Jedi waiting on the landing platform for them. Anakin quickly rushed behind Hondo, who always walked out first, and took his usual place at the back of the line. The back of the line always meant least important, Anakin had been told this by threepio before he had muted his speech before Hondo could hear him.

Hondo descended down the ramp and met up with the Jedi. Hondo always opened a conversation with a joke and Anakin walked off to the side, he realised the Jedis gaze was following him for the few paces that he took. Anakin knew they disliked pirates, but there was something else that appeared in their eyes. A gleam of something, perhaps confusion? He did not know. But then again, why was any fourteen year old on an outing with some pirates.

"Ah! Jedi! So good to see you again, my friends!" Hondo greeted the Jedi in an all to familiar fashion. But only half of the Jedi were listening, the other half had their gazes fixed on Anakin who was slowly becoming more uncomfortable and starring at the floor.

"Hello, Hondo. We trust you wont be staying long?" Master Plo Koon always answered the same thing. Anakin smiled slightly at the joke, but made his features go back to their blankness as the Jedi were still watching him.

"Not if I can help it old friend. And if you stare at that boy any longer he's going to turn to stone." He and the other pirates burst out laughing and Anakin looked at them with a furious glare. The Jedi's faces had turned to stony looks and they did not laugh. Hondo realised that Anakin was not laughing. "Come on, Ani! Laugh, its good for you!" Hondo encouraged Anakin as he and the piratse turned to face him.

"I will when you tell me something thats funny." Anakin bluntly stated with a cold stare. The laughter died down from the pirates and the Jedi arched their eye brows and nodded their apporvement when Anakin chanced a glance at them.

"We'll deal with you later. Idiot." Hondo spat as he pushed past the Jedi and into the temple. "Hurry up, Jedi! I dont want to have to stay here for too long!" The group of pirates started walking and Anakin followed from a few paces behind. But a few Jedi remained rooted to the spot as the pirates walked past and began to walk alongside and behind Anakin when he finally walked past them.

"So, how did you end up as a pirate?" Master Plo Koon asked eagerly.

"I was stolen by them. Hondo is my guardian, but he and his pirates arent exactly the nice sort." Anakin replied gloomily.

"Don't worry, beating minors is illegal here." Master Plo said reassuringly. Unfortunatley for Anakin, he patted him on the back exactly where he was injured and Anakin seized up for a second before continuing, praying that none of them had noticed. But they had and where studying his back in concern, eventually when they sensed how much pain Anakin was in, they stopped him.

"Whats wrong with your back?" Aayla Secura asked in concern.

"Beatings arent illegal on Florrum. I tend to get alot of them." Anakin explained as he tried to follow the group of pirates, but a hand grabbed his arm gently and pulled him backwards.

"You should get that looked at." Shaak Ti advised.

"Its fine, really, I'm used to it." Anakin tried to explain, but the Jedi led him away and down a corridor. Anakin did not try to protest but he was curious as to where he was going.

"Not to sound like a curious child or anything, but, where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"To the medical room to see if you need treatment." He was told as they rounded a corner.

"But what about Hondo?" Anakin asked more out of fear of what would happen to him if Hondo found out he had gone than curiousity.

"You need not worry about him. Considering the fact that he is your guardian, he is required by law on Coruscant to allow you to see a medical droid. If he refuses, you are removed from his care. If that happens, you will most likely be placed into the care of the Jedi until a foster home is found." They explained to him. Anakin could not repress the pure joy of the thought of being away from those piratse, even though he had fun at times, Anakin had a feeling that Hondo didnt plan on him being around much longer.

They rounded another corner and a drop of blood ran down Anakins back, he shivered as he felt it trail down his back and slowly slide to the point where his shirt contacted with his back. A small drop of red appeared on the blue and Anakin had a strange feeling that the Jedi were becoming more concerned as their pace quickened ever so slightly. Anakin felt his eyes dropping and with a jolt he remembered that the pain killers he was supposed to take, he had forgotten to take. He cursed in his mind at his foolishness and suddenly they were standing in a room with a bed and a medical droid. Anakin gulped down his nervousness and became intent on listening to what was going on.

"Our friend here has been injured. Please make sure that he is well and if not tell us how long he will have to stay." Shaak Ti told the medical droid who gestured for Anakin to sit on the bed.

Anakin nervously sat down and eyed the droid suspiciously. "Please remove your shirt." It requested. Anakin complyed and took off his shirt over his head with one swift movement. The bandages, he saw, where stained deep red and the fact that there wasnt enough of them to remain tight seemed to of taken its toll on Anakins health. The medical droid quickly stripped away the bandages to reveal the scars on Anakins back and a small gash that ran from his shoulder to his ribs. "This may hurt a small bit." The medical droid warned Anakin who braced himself. The pain was nothing compared to what Anakin had experienced with the pirates and slavers. The droid was stitching up Anakins wound, after it had finished threepios voice sounded from Anakins pocket.

"Master Anakin, are you alright?" The Jedi were startled and Anakin cursed silently again. He reached into his pocket and drew out the device that was tthreepios brain.

"No I'm fine threepio. Can you just be quiet for a moment please? I think I'm going to yell at you if I feel anymore pain." Anakin advised his cyber friend who muted himself immediatley. Anakin was about to put him back into his pocket when the Jedi overcame their shock.

"You made yourself a droid with a brain? No programming?" Plo Koon asked.

"Well, he does have some programming to make sure that he dosent run amuck or anything serious. I thought it would be a good idea to restrict his abilities so that if anyone got a hold of him, he would be useless without me." Anakin explained as he handed threepio over to the Jedis outstretched hand.

"I am afraid your friend will have to stay the night here masters. He has some internal bleeding that will be healled by the bacta but it is impossible to determine how long that will be. The day will be needed to determine exactly how long he must stay for." The medical droid explained.

"Master Anakin will be just fine I'm sure." Threepio piped up suddenly. Anakin closed his eyes and thought to himself, please threepio dont argue with the medical droid. But his hopes vansihed.

"That may not be true..."

"So an actual droid knows more than one with a brain!" Threepio spat back.

The medical droid was about to make a sassy retort when Anakin reached out and deactivated Threepio and muted the medical droid. "He can be so annoying sometimes."

"I can see that. Hondo will be informed of your prolonged stay, if he refuses you are to remain in Jedi care. Understood?" Aayla Secura suddenly turned serious.

Anakin nodded in silent agreement and was handed back threepio. "Maybe you should tinker with your friend to change his attitude to pass the time?" Shaak Ti suggested with a smile. Anakin smiled back and turned to the small device in his hand, he immediatley removed the backing and moved around a few wires. Hopefully changing threepios mood. But when Anakin turned his friend on, he was speaking in a language Anakin had never heard of before. He shut off threepio again with an embarrased blush at hearing the slight cuckles of the Jedi.

"We will be in session with the Jedi council and your guardian Hondo. But I seriously doubt that you will see him again, beatings are illegal and these sessions are here to make sure he stays legal. Try and get some rest, and fix threepios attitude while your at it." Master Plo Koon said in an amused tone as he and the two other Jedi left him alone with a muted medical droid. Anakin reached out and unmuted him.

"Say anything against threepio and I'm muting you again, alright?" He asked the confounded droid. It simply moved away and Anakin moved backwards so that he could lay back on the bed with his head resting on some propped up pillows. Threepio had embarrased him badly and now he was determined to rewire that droids circuits. "Hondo had better not think I'm going with him." Anakin muttered under his breath.


	2. Day 1: The temple

**Pirates Lust**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin was captured by pirates after winning a pod race at the age of seven and has spent the last seven years in their care. He won his freedom at the age of ten by making a deal with Hondo that he would stay if he could be free and this would be ensured when Hondo made himself Anakins guardian. Anakin is turning out to be quite a fiesty assasin, even though he cannot bring himself to kill. They go to the Jedi temple at the request of the Jedi council to make sure that they are all being legal, when they take an intrest in the teenage boy being picked on by the other pirates. They realise that Hondo does not want a boy who cannot kill and take Anakin into their care, but something dark is looming on the horizon, Anakin takes a shine to one Senator Amidala. **

**Chapter 2**

Hondo was a growing nuisance for the Jedi. Whilst they fought to maintain peace in the galaxy, he merely exploited it. But for now it seemed that he had actually brought something of worth into the temple. The boy named Anakin Skywalker. Hondo had just finished explaining how he took the boy from his mother and looked after him for seven years. The council had gathered so far that the boy was an excellent pilot and the best mechanic the pirates had ever seen.

"Oh there is one small detail I neglected to mention Jedi. The boy he, uh, has no father." Hondo added at the end. The looks on the councils faces turned to pure shock as they heard this for the first time, they were in pure disbelief.

"Everyone has a father. Perhaps his mother was violated by slavers?" Mace Windu asked. It sounded like he was trying to find a different explanation for the boys existence.

"Nope, Jedi. I can even vouch for it myself. She had no contacts with anyone on the slave ship and in Gardula the Hutts ownership. One day, she just became pregnant. It may sound hard to believe but, uh, its true. The boy is a miracle of nature, thats why I waited until he was ripe with skills of a proffesional before I took him from his mother. But he is not a slave, he won his freedom in a card game, no less, the best liar I have ever heard to boot." Hondo added with a flash of pride in his eyes. The Jedi council were unsettled by this. A liar was not a good friend to make, no matter how trustworthy they appear to be.

"You understand that the boy must remain in our care. He is in grave danger around you and in serious pain from the beatings that your pirates gave him. As for his use of the force, you should have known immediatley that it was a Jedi trait, you are here often enough. I think our talks are done here, the only thing you are losing is young Anakin Skywalker." Plo Koon told Hondo and the rest of the council seemed in perfect agreement. Hondo gets off free, if the boy stays. Simple and plain.

Hondo left quickly, no doubt eager to get away from the Jedi. The council returned their talks to the boy and who he could be.

"It is no doubt the will of the force that the boy came here. But we still do not know his medi-chlorine count." Master Windu added in expectation.

"It is about to be displayed by the medical droid." Plo Koon replied as the all too familiar medi-chlorine scale appeared, but with some shocking results. Anakin Skywalkers results were completely off the scale, there was no way to know exactly how many medi-chlorines he had but it was certainly a lot.

"Perhaps the boy is the chosen one?" Shaak Ti had now come to an agreement with the members of the council who believed this to be true.

"Possible, this is. But too old the boy is, to become a Jedi. Do what shall he?" Master Yoda asked.

"He is a fine mechanic. He could work on Jedi starfighters and our equipment around the temple. Hondo seems to believe that the boy has potential as a hacker, if information is needed he could retrieve it?" Aayla Secura suggested to an all round agreement.

"Settled the matter is. Remain in the temple, Skywalker shall. But a Jedi he cannot be, no home he has so send him home we cannot. Our engineer Skywalker shall be." Master Yoda concluded and the council dispersed. Although they had other things to be doing at that moment, several of them were on their way to find the boy and see if there was anything different about him.

Master Plo Koon was the only one who knew exactly which medical room out of the few that the temple possesed Skywalker was in and was the first to arrive. He was greeted by the sound of a furious threepio arguing with his creator.

"You should not have tampered with my circuits!"

"I made you threepio! Just calm down and stop sending sparks at me!"

"Never!" Threepio shouted in response and there was another spark sent at Anakins face. Anakin deflected it with the force and sent it back at the circuits, inevitabley locking them for a full minute.

Master Plo was shocked to see that Anakin could use the force already in a powerful way. It was also gratifying to know that if he was the chosen one, he was well prepared.

"Hello again." Anakin greeted the Jedi master as he caught sight of him. "Is Hondo gone?" Anakin asked.

"The pirate has left you. You are now in our care." Master Plo responded. Anakin let out a sigh of relief and placed his rebooting droid on the bedside table. "How is your droid?"

"He needs some time to get over the fact that I was tinkering with him whilst he was on, but I think he'll get over it soon. Once he does I can restart his system without the sassy attitude."

"Good to know. You will be staying in the temple as the Jedi's engineer. Or if you prove to be good with electronics, you could be a hacker?"

"Thats what I use threepio for. I can hack anything with him, but he's in a strop at the moment so I dont think I'll be hacking for a few days." Anakin said with a blush.

"You should get some sleep now, the medical droid will want you to sleep all the way till morning and its barely the evening now. I hope you dont have nightmares?"

"Actually I have some pretty bad ones. But I hope they'll pass, they're just my memories." Anakin explained sadly.

"Glad to hear that they will soon be overcome. You may have some late night visitors, so do not be alarmed if you wake up with a few people in this room."

"Why would I have visitors?" Anakin asked eagerly.

"They are eager to see the boy who is stronger with the force than even they are. Just relax. Goodnight Anakin."

"Goodnight Master...Plo was it?"

"Yes thats it. I will see you in the morning."

Master Plo left the room silently and left the young child to sleep. Master Jinn was waiting for him outside. "How is he?" Qui-Gon asked curiously.

"He should be asleep now. The drugs take hold fast. He will not be alarmed to see you in his room, I explained that there might be a few visitors. I must go now. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you." Qui-Gon replied and Master Plo caught a glimpse of him slipping into the boys room as he went. If anyone was going to explain who Skywalker might be to the Jedi, it was Qui-Gon.

* * *

_The sky was crumbling to dust and the sun had turned a sickly shade of red. The only sun that was red that Anakin could remember was one of the twin suns on Tattoine. _

_A dark figure was standing before him and buildings had toppled to the ground. Anakin realised that this was Coruscant, but it looked more like a wasteland._

_The figure came closer and Anakin realised that he was glowing in a dark light, coloured black. No features could be made out and he was simply in the shape of a human. The figure moved closer to Anakin with a black lightsaber in one hand and a red lightsaber in the other. Anakin gulped down his fear but found it imporssible for him to move. Who was this thing?_

_Suddenly a white figure jumped over Anakin with a white saber in one hand and a green saber in the other. The two figures duelled and Anakin slowly began to realise who they were._

_The light side, and the dark side. _

_Anakin watched in horror as the dark began to overpower the light. The light side desperatley called to Anakin. _

_After swallowing a slowly forming lump in his throat, Anakin stoop up and carefully walked behind the dark figure without it noticing. A lightsaber flew into Anakin's opened hand and the sharpest of breaths was inhaled into his system. _

_With a flash and gleam of blue, the lightsaber ignited and the blade pierced the dark sides torso. But as this happened both beings let out a painful cry, Anakin desperatley shoved the dark sides dying form out of the way and saw the ligthside in pain. Without thinking, Anakin knelt down and cradled it in his arms. With its head resting on Anakin's arm, neck resting on his legs and body lying flat on the groud. It began whispering words that Anakin could not hear and slowly began to fade away. _

_As it evaporated into the air Anakin caught a few of its words. "Without the dark, there can be no light. Without the light, there can be no dark."_

_Anakin wondered what these words meant when he saw the dark side vanishing in the same manner, in a somewhat less graceful way. It screamed as it vansihed at Anakin and another form fell in the distance. Anakin narrowed his eyes to see who it was and realised that it was his mother. _

_Anakin screamed "MOM! NO!"_

"Anakin!"

"No!"

"Anakin! Wake up!" Qui-Gon shook Anakin awake gently. Anakin was breathing heavily and sweating from head to toe, a concerned Jedi stood beside his bed looking him over and making sure he was alright. "It's alright Anakin, you were having a nightmare." Qui-Gon comforted the boy with a note of caring in his voice. Anakin swallowed and began to sit up slowly.

"J-just a dream?" Anakin asked shakily.

"Yes, your fine. None of it really happened." Qui-Gon comforted again. Anakin gave out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Thanks for, you know, waking me." Anakin thanked the Jedi.

"Your welcome. How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better then I did in that dream, it was a little strange."

"Care to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I, uh, al-alright. I'd been knocked to the ground by the dark being. I think it was the dark side, 'cus it had no feature or anything it just glowed in a black light. It was coming towards me and about to kill me when a light being, who I'm guessing is the light side, jumped in the way. They were both fighting among the ruins of Coruscant and the light was losing, so it called to me to help. I walked behind the dark side and a lightsaber flew into my hand, I drove it into the dark sides torso when the light and the dark started screaming in agony. I pushed the dark side off of the light and saw that both were dying, even though the light had no injury to it whatsoever. I held the lightside as it died and it started whispering things I couldnt hear and started evaporating into the air. I only made out a few words which were 'without the dark there can be no light, and without the light there can be no light' then it disappeared and I looked at the dark side which did the same and screamed when it went. Then I looked ahead of me and saw someone fall to the floor, I realised that it was my mother and called out to her." Anakin explained carefully.

"This is intruiging. A dream, no a vision, of the light fighting the dark and you killing the dark side at the request of the light. Only to find that with nothing to fight against, the light also dies, in your arms no less." Qui-Gon scratched his beard in deep thought. "How well can you use the force, Ani?" Qui-Gon asked to Anakin's surprise.

"How do you kow about my nickname?" Anakin asked immediatley.

"The pirate, Hondo, reffered to you in such a way. Please answer my question, how well can you use the force?" Qui-Gon persisted. Anakin had no idea what he was talking about, but suddenly had an idea. He spyed threepio on his bedside table and willed him to come into his hand. To Qui-Gon's obvious surprise, threepio soared through the air and into Anakin's opened hand. He handn't even needed to lift it to call for his cyber friend.

"Is that the force? Being able to move things like that?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Yes, yes it is. But it is so much more. You will see around the temple, Ani, the many ways in which the force is used. But I would like to know how you knew how to do that?"

"I-I dont really know. I've been able to do it ever since I was a baby, I never forgot how to do it as I had to use it to push alot of pirates and slavers away from my mother. They always tried to have their way with her, but I would push them back and, if I could manage it, into a wall or pit." Anakin replied.

"I see. The reason you are able to do this so well is because of the love for your mother?"

"I guess so. I always have to use an emotion to use the 'force' was it? But people always thought I was a monster in the making and that I was the spawn of the devil, or something." Anakin said with a gloomy look at the floor.

"You are not the spawn of the devil, Ani. You, I believe, are the son of suns. The chosen one who will being balance to the force and concieved by the force itself." Qui-Gon told the crest fallen boy.

"But, which side?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Which side of the force was I created by? Was it the dark, or the light side?"

"The chosen one would have been born from the light. So it is reasonable to presume that you were born from the light side." Qui-Gon was about to add something else when threepio made a horrible noise in Anakin's hand. Anakin looked at him quickly and realised that he had been holding two wires together that he had forgotten to link back into the casing of the data pad. Anakin quickly did so and placed threepio on mute before hastily apologising to the Jedi master.

"Sorry about that." Anakin said.

"Thats quite alright. What is that anyway?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Oh, this? This is threepio. Or C3PO, which ever you want to call him. I made him a conscious so he has his own feelings and a sort of artificial brain inside the data pad, but I haven't had a chance to put him in a droid yet. I'm not entirely sure if I will ever get the chance."

"You most likely will. You are the temples engineer now, afterall."

"I am? Cool. So I will just be fixing the ships and things?"

"Well yes, and more. You and this 'future droid', we were told by Hondo, have proven to be aces at hacking, am I correct?"

"Yes, theres nothing so far that we haven't been able to get into. None of the star systems in the west of the galaxy have enough fire walls to keep us out. But I'm sure they will, some day."

"Good. The Jedi need someone who can decipher codes, break down enemy fire walls and get into their droids or security cameras, that sort of thing. We may need you for that most of the time, so you will do very little work on ships. We have a series of droids who can do that."

"I'd love to, if I can. But what am I going to do now? I mean, it is morning isnt it?" Anakin looked behind him to the window to, thankfully, see that dawn had indeed broken.

"Yes, it is morning." Qui-Gon spoke with a soft chuckle. "Well, first you shall be tested by the council in a conference room to see how good you are at hacking into things. I suspect that you will probably deal with low level things and escalate to the point where they will try and have you hack the Jedi security system and then allow you to improve our fire walls, and such, should you do so."

Anakin smiled for the first time that day. "Sounds like fun, but I need to have threepio with me. As long as I have altered his attitude, that is."

"I doubt we would dream of meeting him in his current state." Qui-Gon spoke with another amused chuckle. "Do you have any clothes to change into? Your shirt is stained with blood."

"Really?" Anakin raised and eyebrow and looked at his shirt and back. It was stained red with his blood. "Dont the dressings need to be changed?"

"It was done shortly before you awoke. Dont worry, I have some clothes for you to wear. A pale shirt and dark trousers." Qui-Gon told Anakin. He reached down the the foot of the bed and pulled up those very clothes. "Would you like me to leave whilst you change?"

"I dont really mind. I'm used to people watching me, especially pirates. They enjoyed seeing the injuries they inflicted on me." Anakin explained with a snarl.

"Alright then, I will stay to ensure that you do not injure youself." Qui-Gon informed Anakin as he took a seat beside the window. Anakin nodded and took off his shirt with one fluid movement.

* * *

Qui-Gon was slightly impressed by how in shape the young boy was. A small six pack was developing already on his torso and his arms were ridiculously well refined, even a fourteen year old Jedi had not yet achieved this level of fitness. Qui-Gon then noticed what the boy truly looked like.

Anakin had deep blue eyes, matching the sky perfectly, no wonder, Qui-Gon thought, he was born from the force after all. Half blonde, half brown hair which was untamed reached just below his jawline at the back and was obviously purposely ruffled alot, probably by pirates. He had a typical tattoine tan which was half faded and his face held no lines of stress or worry, only barely noticable lines beside his eyes indicated that the boy had cried a lot in his past. Qui-Gon shook his head without Anakin noticing and hoped that he would now be able to put his past behind him and accept his new life in the temple.

When Anakin had finished putting on his new clothes, Qui-Gon marvelled at how well they suited him. White definetly suited his top, but it was plain to see that it would not of suited him had it been the colour of his trousers, which suited him equally well. He wore shoes meant for any terrain and no gloves. Anakin didnt seem to care about making himself presentable and merely slipped the data pad containing threepio into his pocket. Qui-Gon noticed how ridiculously small the data pad was to hold such a remarkable thing inside. When Anakin had finished, Qui-Gon led him out.

* * *

Anakin enjoyed his short walk through the temple. He could see younglings training alongside master, some of which followed Anakin with their eyes. Anakin wondered what they were thinking and soon asked Qui-Gon about the bits of attention he was recieving.

"Um...Qui-Gon? Why are some people looking at me?" Anakin sked slowly.

"Jedi can sense a persons force prescence, it defines that person and their power. You have a very strong force prescence and a medi-chlorine count higher than Master Yoda's."

"Medi-chlorines? What are they? If you dont mind me asking, that is."

"Medi-chlorines are tiny things that surround the universe and are inside everything. They surround and penetrate us, some people can manipulate medi-chlorines to do things. Medi-chlorines form what we call the force."

"So, I have a strong force prescence. Isnt that a bad thing? If I didnt want to be found, then someone could find me easily."

"Only an enemy of the Jedi would want to cause harm to you. You need not worry about such things." Qui-Gon ended the conversation in a way that Anakin was not used to. Usually when a conversation was ended around the pirates, an empty bottle was thrown at his head. Anakin was used to ducking under them by now, and the various other things they could launch his way.

After a silent walk through some corridors which Anakin found immensley interesting, they arrived at the conference room used to either hold meetings or use the many services of the holo items within. Anakin was slightly nervous about going into a room full of Jedi who wished to test his capabilities with technology and was even more nervous of the fact that threepio was going to say something embarrasing.

Qui-Gon stopped Anakin just outside the door and gestured for him to follow behind him. The door opened automatically to reveal a group of Jedi, some standing but mostly seated. They all looked up as Qui-Gon came into the room with Anakin directly behind him.

"Master Qui-Gon, a pleasure to see you it is." A small, green Jedi that Anakin had not noticed before greeted Qui-Gon.

"And a pleasure to see you as well, Master Yoda. This," He gestured to Anakin and stepped away slightly so they could see him. "is Anakin."

Anakin watched their eyes all fall on him and for a couple of seconds there was silence as the Jedi surveyed Anakin and, Anakin could feel, used the force to sense things about him.

"He is strong in the force, there is no doubt of that." Master Windu broke the silence, for which Anakin was relieved. "Follow me, Skywalker. I shall show you what you shall be doing." Anakin nodded and followed the Jedi master to a control panel which looked like it was built to withstand an explosion from the outside. "Try and open it, there is a latch that will allow you aceess somewhere on it."

Anakin nervously walked closer to it and saw immediatley the latch that was disguised amist the grey paint it was covered with. Anakin reached out to it and pulled, hard. The control panels exterior opened up to reveal a bunch of wires and buttons which Anakin recognised as a complicated security system.

"Well done. Now try and penetrate the temples system, it may take a while." Anakin reached for two wires that he recognised instantly and pressed them together. A bunch of holograms where displayed which showed all the systems within the temple and settings for each one. Master Windu's eyes widened at how easy it was to penetrate the system that had protected the order for years and made a mental note to test the boys skills with the force for himself.

"Impressive." Master Plo spoke out. "That system had protected our temple for many years, and you deactivate it by pressing two wires."

"Perhaps we should allow him to make some improvements to our system so that it will be excessively harder for anyone to enter the temple, should they be here on a criminal basis." Said Adi Gallia.

"That sounds like a wise idea." Master Ki-Adi Mundi agreed.

"Anakin, could you kindly improve the systems for us. Take as long as you need and use threepio to help you." Qui-Gon asked nicely. Anakin smiled and nodded before turning back to the control panel and began making some adjustments.

"Who is threepio?" Aayla Secura asked.

"A very annoying droid that Skywalker created to help him with technollogy. Have you fixed him now Anakin?" Master Plo asked.

"Yes, hopefully." Anakin replied. He noted the reactions of some of the Jedi to his voice, they seemed to treat him as a bomb that was about to go off. Anakin saw that a few wires had deliberatley been left unplugged by the installers of the security software for the system to be harder to access. Anakin drew threepio out of his pocket and attached him to the cables which immediatley sparked his friends to life.

"May I ask what it is we are doing, Ani?" Threepio asked. The Jedi were slightly startled by his sudden appearence and voice.

"Improving a security system threepio, can you try and help me?" Anakin asked.

"Certainly, sir. I shall start by looking for faults in the system and clearing them up."

"Thanks threepio." Anakin said as he twisted two wires together and was resulted with the appearence of a hologram which had the image of ray shields guarding an exposed part of the temple floating above them. He added a third wire which caused the hologram to glow green which indicated that the shields where strengthening. Next he added extra lasers to the air vents and dealt with any viruses in the system. Whilst he was in the process of reviewing some of the blueprints of the temple, he realised that all the Jedi in the room had now sat down to watch and talk to one another.

Well, at least I can finish without someone peering over my shoulder now, Anakin thought. Then he noticed something rather odd in the schematics of the temple and saw that it was a passageway leading both outwards and inwards. It had not been marked as obstructed or anything else and seemed to have been forgotten.

At that moment Qui-Gon appeared behind him and asked "Is something wrong Anakin?"

"Theres a passageway leading both in and out of the temple that hasnt been covered by the security systems or tagged as blocked. It leads through a wall in the Jedi archives, I was wondering if you knew about it?" Anakin asked.

"I was unaware of this." Qui-Gon then turned to his fellow Jedi and asked them. It was then confirmed that noone had ever known the thing existed and most of the Jedi disappeared to deal with it. Then threepio announced that he had finished in repairing the damaged system and informed Anakin that over the years the system had been repeatedly tampered with by Jedi younglings. "Such a shame that mischief always results in damage." Qui-Gon commented shaking his head. "Come on, Ani. Its already night time."

"Really? It is?" Anakin asked. He had not felt like he had been in the room for very long at all.

"Time flys when your having fun. Come on, you should get to bed. You have a long day tommorrow."

"I do? Am I doing something important?"

"You could say that. Now come on, lets get you to sleep." Anakin nodded and unplugged threepio from the system who immediatley stated that he was powering down for the night as Anakin closed the system door and sealed it shut, for the time being.

Anakin wordlessly followed Qui-Gon back to his room and was aware of the Jedi in the archives studying the new passageway that Anakin had found, they seemed both impressed and shocked that such a thing existed without their knowledge.

It wasnt long before Anakin found himself back in bed and drifting soundlessly to sleep. All the while aware that he was always in the company of a Jedi, if not Qui-Gon than another Jedi would take his place. Anakin hated being treated like a treasured possesion which needed to be watched and fell asleep knowing that he was of very great intrest to the Jedi order. But he had no idea why, even with Qui-Gons explanation.


	3. Day 2: Sebulba

**Pirates Lust**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin was captured by pirates after winning a pod race at the age of seven and has spent the last seven years in their care. He won his freedom at the age of ten by making a deal with Hondo that he would stay if he could be free and this would be ensured when Hondo made himself Anakins guardian. Anakin is turning out to be quite a feisty assassin, even though he cannot bring himself to kill. They go to the Jedi temple at the request of the Jedi council to make sure that they are all being legal, when they take an intrest in the teenage boy being picked on by the other pirates. They realise that Hondo does not want a boy who cannot kill and take Anakin into their care, but something dark is looming on the horizon, Anakin takes a shine to one Senator Amidala. **

**Chapter 3**

_All around were laughing people, people Anakin knew well. There were dancers and jesters and even people using water and fire to put on quite a show. Anakin couldn't remember where he knew these people from. He looked at the ground and saw sand, no earth, just sand. Lots and lots of sand. Tattoine. Anakin knew it, it was so familiar. _

_The dark night did nothing to disrupt the celebrations. But of what? Some how this all seemed so confusing to Anakin. It just didn't make sense. _

_A toydarian came up to Anakin with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Well done Ani! I made a big money off of this, eh, victory. Your pod races are the best!" _

_Anakin remembered. He'd just won his first pod race at the age of seven, this was his owner Watto. _

_"Thanks Watto. I'm guessing you want some of my winnings? Huh?" Anakin asked. He hadn't wanted to say it, he just had. _

_"Ah, normally yes. But I won a lot of money from some pirates and they were none to happy with..." Watto trailed off as his eyes widened and stared at something behind Anakin. Anakin turned around to be met with several pirates looking as angry as Jabba the Hutt when he missed a meal. _

_"Your right there mate. Not happy, are we boys?" The pirate at the front asked the other who chuckled. "Now, we could break every bone in your pathetic toydarian body, or you could just let us take the boy?" Anakin opened his mouth in horror and whirled round to face Watto._

_"Watto, you can't." Anakin pleaded._

_"Uh, my bones broken? Or one less slave to care for? I-Fine take him!" Watto dismissed them with a wave of his hand and Anakin shook his head in even more horror._

_"No, no this isnt happening." Anakin muttered. A hand closed on his shoulder and steered him none too gently towards a ship that had landed. "Wait! Wha-what about my mom!"_

_"You're in our care now boy. Get used to it!" The pirate shoved Anakin forwards._

_"No! Mom! Help me!" Anakin cried. The celebration was in flames and no one could help him now._

"Help me!"

"Anakin!"

"No! I can't go!"

"Skywalker wake up!"

"Leave them alone!"

"Ani!"

"Someone get Master Yoda!" A scurrying sound indicated someone running.

"Ani! Ani, its Qui-Gon. Wake up!" Qui-Gon shook Anakin awake and stared at him in fear. "Ani-Ani are you alright?" Anakin was breathing heavily and sweating all over. He then noticed that a number of other Jedi were stood around his bed and that a window had been smashed. "Ani? Can you hear me?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I-I dont..." Anakin had no idea what to say to him. "What happened to the window?" Anakin asked trying to change the subject.

"You smashed it." Qui-Gon replied.

"I-I did? How, I dont sleep walk. Do I?" Anakin asked.

"No, you used the force to smash it. You were very distressed and having a nightmare." Master Windu explained.

"Oh, so is that why your all in here?"

"Partially, we sensed your distress a few minutes ago and when we came in you smashed the window." Master Mundi told Anakin.

"Right. Is there anything wrong with me?" Anakin had had this question on his mind for a few days now. Ever since the nightmares started.

"It could just be a repressed memory. Or it could be that your having a vision of something much worse. It depends on what you dreamt of." Qui-Gon asked.

"It was a memory. Of the night I was taken from my mother and home on Tattoine by pirates." Anakin explained to them.

"A painful memory. No doubt the reason you were in so much despair, that window was three inches thick."

"Really? Why?"

"In case an assassin trys to get into the hospital area of the temple. Just a precaution, but you never know." Qui-Gon explained.

"So, am I fine now? Or is there something wrong with me, did I hurt anyone?" Anakin dreaded the thought of hurting people.

"No, the glass missed us and you were just tossing and yelling as you slept. Can you sit up?" Qui-Gon looked as concerned as ever by now.

"I-think so." Anakin slowly began to sit up. He was not met with any pain or things that would cause problems. He sat up straight and still felt fine.

"Does it hurt to sit up?" Master Mundi asked.

"No. I dont feel any pain." Anakin answered.

"Just wait here. Master Yoda should be along shortly."

"Master Yoda?" Anakin was surprised that he was coming.

"Yes, your nightmare could mean something. Since this is the second nightmare you've had, according to Qui-Gon, we need to be sure. How many nightmares have you had in total?" Master Windu said.

"I've been having them for the past two weeks."

"And the pirates didn't ask anything?"

"I never told them. They'd just beat up for being stupid and having a bad dream." Anakin informed them.

"A good reason for the pirates to have no children in their care." Qui-Gon mused. The door beeped as a request to be opened. "Master Yoda is here."

* * *

Master Yoda was meditating on the force and had immersed himself into it and it allowed him to feel the forces will. But there was something disturbing that had just arisen in the force, something distressed. Something that the force, it seemed, valued very highly.

The presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi was fast approaching. He seemed urgent and Yodas thoughts were confirmed when the door beeped impatiently. Master Yoda had to emerge from his meditative state to answer it.

"Enter you may." Yoda called out to the door as he faced the door with curiosity. Obi-Wan walked in none too patiently.

"Master Yoda, we need your help. The boy, Anakin, is having a nightmare and he wont wake up. We sensed his distress and went into his room when he used the force to smash some three inch thick glass in his sleep. The others are trying to wake him now." Obi-Wan explained.

Master Yoda was deeply disturbed by this. So this was what had the force in such a state? The boy having a nightmare? How unusual. "Help you, I shall. A force sensitive, Skywalker is. Perhaps have a meaning, this dream does." Obi-Wan nodded and led Master Yoda out into the corridor and up the stairs to where Anakin slept under the supervision of a medical droid.

"He's in here." Obi-Wan said as he requested entry into the room. There were no shouts or yells from within. He must have been woken up, Yoda thought. The door was opened moments later by Master Windu who looked relieved to see them.

"Master Yoda, we are glad that you are here. We have managed to wake him, but his dream dosent seem to have much meaning to us." Master Windu explained.

"Speak with him, I will. Perhaps discover what is needed to move past it, I can." Yoda was led towards Anakin who was shaking slightly and had sweat on his brow. The window was in pieces on the floor and left the room exposed to the cold, and Coruscant was pretty cold in the evening. The boy had barely been asleep for an hour. Qui-Gon appeared to be paying close attention to him and Anakin was staring at the floor with a blank expression.

"Speak with him alone, I must." Yoda concluded. The others nodded and left them both in peace. Anakin watched them go and then turned his attentions to Master Yoda. Such a young age and yet so powerful even when he is not a jedi, Yoda thought to himself.

"A nightmare, you had young Skywalker, correct?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master."

"See what did you?"

"I saw the memory of the day I was taken from my mother by pirates. They burned down a celebration and attacked some of the people in the town. I was calling for my mother when Qui-Gon woke me up." Anakin explained his dream yet again.

"Interesting, this is. Home sick, I suspect you are. The sudden change of scenery, good for one of your age with your past, it is not. An outing, I suggest. With Obi-Wan, closer to your age than Qui-Gon he is. Say what do you?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Anakin replied with a smile.

"Good. Inform them, I will." Master Yoda turned and walked out slowly. He really is a troubled young boy, Yoda thought, I only hope the Jedi can help him with his past.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were now approaching a speeder and having a hefty argument on who should fly. Anakin had thought on it for a few minutes and Obi-Wan had insisted he was too young to fly. Complete lie.

"I dont care how many times you've flow Anakin you are not flying whilst I am in a speeder." Obi-Wan complained yet again.

"Why wont you trust me?" Anakin retaliated.

"Because I have flown with pirates before, it wasnt pretty."

"Hey! I am not a pirate." Obi-Wan stopped beside a speeder and arched an eyebrow. "Okay, I might be a pirate. But technically I resigned."

"Pirates can resign?"

"I dont know, I guess so."

"Lets just get into the under levels of Coruscant before it gets past midnight."

"Under levels? Thats where all the thugs hang out, and all the rich crime lords." Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow again. "Hey, you said it, I was a pirate."

"Correction, you _are_ a pirate."

"Forget it, I'm not having this argument again until I have enough energy to beat you and your logic." Anakin sighed and Obi-Wan chuckled.

They both climbed inside a red speeder which Obi-Wan preferred out of the few that were in the temple, with Obi-Wan flying, and ventured into the underworld of Coruscant. Anakin remembered a lot of faces that were down there. All the crime lords and all the drunks. Unfortunately, they all recognised their favourite young pirate who could lie his way into thousands of credits in a heartbeat and fix anything.

As Anakin and Obi-Wan jumped out of the speeder, a crowd of a few people were waiting for them on the platform. "Friends of yours?" Obi-Wan immediately asked.

"No."

"Ani!" One of them called.

"Yes." Anakin admitted in defeat.

As they approached the group, Anakin realised that he knew every last one of them.

"Ani, hows life?" One of them asked.

"It's alright now that I'm not with Hondo."

"Great! So you wouldnt mind helping us come up with an excuse for one of the Hutts?" Another asked.

"Thats what you all want? Okay then, whats your problem?" Anakin questioned.

"We took out a loan of a thousand credits from him to be spread out individually between us, and we dont have the money to pay him back! Any suggestions?"

"Well, considering how many of you there are, and the fact that the person in the back is the well renowned crime lord Cister, you should have, what, a few thousand credits?"

"Hey! We never thought of that! Wait a minute, the crime lord Cister?" They all turned to look at him. "You kept that quiet!"

"Well, I-uh. Moving on, Ani stay away from the west side of the underworld." Cister advised.

"Why?"

"You remember Sebulba? He has a large gang in that area is if he sees the boy who defeated him in a pod race he is going to be none too happy."

"But, hang on, this _is _the west side."

"And he's paying me ten thousand credits to signal your location to him." As Cister spoke a gang of thugs emerged from an alley with Sebulba leading them. "Sorry, but that speeders gotta go!" Obi-Wan's speeder burst into flames behind them. "Have fun!" Cister ran off into the shadows and left Anakin and Obi-Wan alone with a group of friendly thugs, and a group of enemy thugs.

"Right, uh, guys?" Anakin asked the group beside him.

"Ani?"

"Run." Anakin stated. They didnt need to be told twice, and neither did Obi-Wan, the group ran of in different directions and Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's wrist and pulled him into another alley where they began to run as well.

"You might have mentioned that you are friends with the criminals of Coruscant!" Obi-Wan called over his shoulder to Anakin.

"I didnt think it was important! I had no idea it would be a problem, Sebulba must of found out about me the last time I was here!" Anakin shouted back.

"Well you should be more careful about who you offend!"

"I was seven!"

"What kind of an excuse is that?!" Obi-Wan yelled.

They ran through crowds of people, all drunks and cons. Some of them greeted Anakin but soon quieted down when they realised that he was running from Sebulba. Obi-Wan knew the underworld well, but not as well as Anakin did. He often directed Obi-Wan through short cuts and detours to shake of the thugs. Soon only two were chasing them and Anakin was using all of his knowledge of the underworld to run from them, but it wasnt working, so Obi-Wan took the route to the surface instead.

"Woah, wait. The surface? I know a faster way there." Anakin tried to explain.

"Well, unlucky you. We are going the normal way."

"Why?"

"Because, with any luck we can find some of the droids that maintain control throughout the planet and send these thugs to jail."

"We wont kill them will we?"

"If we have to."

"I-I..."

"Not now Anakin! Come on, we have to get up this ladder. I'll kill these two with my lightsaber."

"No!" Obi-Wan was in the process of shoving Anakin up the ladder when he abruptly stopped.

"Why?" All it took was the look on Anakin's face to realise what the problem was. "You have a problem with killing?" Anakin was about to answer when a blaster bolt skimmed over his head. "Get up the ladder and dont watch, if you have a problem with death you wont want to."

Anakin nodded and headed up the ladder as fast as he could. At the top was the night sky of Coruscant and, hopefully, salvation. Anakin quickly scrambled to his feet and hid behind a few crates whilst positioning himself so he could watch the ladder. It felt like hours before Obi-Wan eventually came back up and looked around for Anakin. Anakin quickly came out of his hiding place and went to Obi-Wan's side.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked. There was no reply, Obi-Wan's face was completely pale and he was clutching at his shoulder. "Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan fell to his knees in pain. "Obi-Wan!" Anakin crouched beside his friend and saw the trickle of blood dripping down his tunic and staining it the darkest red. "Oh no. Oh no. Obi-Wan, can you hear me? It's gonna be fine, alright?" Anakin was at a loss of what to do and looked around in every direction for some place that could help. Much to Anakin's relief, the Jedi temple was as clear as day and fairly close by.

"Yes. Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked turning back to his friend. "Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan its going to be alright, but your arm around my shoulders, I'm taking you back to the temple." Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to spark and he slowly placed his arm around Anakin's shoulders. Anakin stood up slowly with the Jedi so that he would feel less pain, given Obi-Wan's small cry of pain it did not help.

Anakin led Obi-Wan straight towards the temple and it took all of Anakin's strength to hold up a fully grown man. They were in the process of walking up the steps to the temple when Obi-Wan collapsed in pain. Anakin was at a loss of what to do and his clothes were stained with Obi-Wan's blood, not to mention how much of it had splattered on his face as they were walking.

"Come on, Obi-Wan. Walk, please. I'm not leaving you." Anakin desperately tried to get him to respond, but he did not. His face was still being drained of colour. He noticed Obi-Wan's hand was no longer on his wound and Anakin quickly applied pressure to it with his hands. "I, I need you Obi-Wan. Come on, who else is going to help me when I'm in trouble with criminals huh?" Anakin tried to raise Obi-Wan's spirits. A small smile appeared on the mans face and Anakin smiled back. But then Obi-Wan closed his eyes and the only movement of him that was left was his ragged breathing and the small rise and fall of his chest. "No. Oh no." Anakin was at a loss of what to do. But then an idea came to him, something he had done once before, but only once.

"Qui-Gon!" Anakin yelled. His voice was still only a small shout and Anakin cursed himself. He cleared his throat and used all of his desperation and need to find someone to help. "QUI-GON! HELP!"

* * *

"QUI-GON! HELP!" The sound boomed throughout the temple and all the Jedi stopped to try and find where it came from. Qui-Gon was in deep conversation with Master Plo about younglings when he heard it also.

"Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked in disbelief. He quickly followed the sound to the entrance of the temple and a small group of Jedi masters followed him. When Qui-Gon reached the entrance he saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his days. Obi-Wan was unconscious and covered in blood with Anakin trying to help him, also covered in blood. Either his own, or Obi-Wan's, or both.

Qui-Gon and the Jedi quickly ran down the steps to them and rushed to help. "Anakin? What happened?" Qui-Gon asked in confusion.

"We were in the underworld and talking to some people when we were attacked by Sebulba and his gang. I beat him in a pod race when I was seven and he tried to attack us, his thugs injured Obi-Wan." Anakin quickly explained.

"Alright, come over here." Qui-Gon gently held Anakin's arms and led him over to the other side of the steps and told him to sit. Half of the Jedi where tending to Obi-Wan and the others stayed with Anakin. Qui-Gon stayed with Anakin as well, seeing if he was injured. But there was none and it seemed that the blood he was covered in was purely Obi-Wan's.

"He's alive, but he's lost so much blood. The wound was inflicted by a blaster shot that was designed not to close, but a medical droid should be able to fix it." Master Windu hurriedly explained. The Jedi carried Obi-Wan inside whilst Qui-Gon led Anakin inside. The Jedi were staring at them and wondering what had happened, they were mostly talking about the blood that Anakin was covered in and how Obi-Wan had gotten injured. Master Yoda soon joined them as they walked and demanded an explanation.

"Anakin was attacked by an old rival named Sebulba whom he beat in a pod race when he was seven. It seems that old grudges dont fade and he and his gang of thugs attacked Anakin and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was shot by one of them and Anakin managed to get him back to the temple but was unable to get him up the steps, so he shouted for help." Qui-Gon explained.

"The voice that rang through the temple, caused by Skywalker was it?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes, in his desperation Anakin was able to use the force to magnify his voice to the point were every single Jedi heard it."

Qui-Gon was too worried about Obi-Wan and Anakin to notice to look of wonder that crossed over the old masters face as he thought about how powerful tha boy truly was.

It was not long before they were in a medical ward with a medical droid healing Obi-Wan's injury's and making sure he was in a stable condition. The droid then went to Anakin but could deduce that the only injury that he had sustained was one of shock and over exertion of his muscles, probably from running so far and fast so suddenly. The droid suggested that Anakin rest for a while in case the shock of what happened to Obi-Wan had a strange side effect on him.

Anakin was given new clothes to wear and taken back to his own medical room where the medical droid was activated to watch him. Qui-Gon had also assured the boy that he would be there as well. Since Anakin had already been having nightmares for some time now, he was given a drug for dreamless sleep. Just as a precaution.

Qui-Gon knew that the scene had had seen today would be remembered for the rest of his life. The two people he valued above all Jedi and had grown to trust and care for as sons, even though he had only known Anakin for a few days, covered in blood and one of them dying, or both, without any knowledge of what had happened was a nightmare for every being to ever have lived. But now that they were both safely back in the temple and the thug Sebulba being tracked down with a bounty on his head, there wasnt much else that could harm them.


	4. Day 3: Pirate Testing

**Pirates Lust**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin was captured by pirates after winning a pod race at the age of seven and has spent the last seven years in their care. He won his freedom at the age of ten by making a deal with Hondo that he would stay if he could be free and this would be ensured when Hondo made himself Anakins guardian. Anakin is turning out to be quite a fiesty assasin, even though he cannot bring himself to kill. They go to the Jedi temple at the request of the Jedi council to make sure that they are all being legal, when they take an intrest in the teenage boy being picked on by the other pirates. They realise that Hondo does not want a boy who cannot kill and take Anakin into their care, but something dark is looming on the horizon, Anakin takes a shine to one Senator Amidala. **

**Warning: humourous chapter! I got bored of being serious, so I figured that the Jedi would test Anakin. But I wanted to play on the troublesome side of the Jedi order. And seeing as Anakin a pirate, sort of, these tests are supposed to make him feel at home.**

**Chapter 4**

_"Come on, Anakin, lets go!" A four legged creature called out to Anakin. Anakin was confused. Animals couldn't talk, could they? No. No they certainly could not. _

_The creature had a mane on its head that covered up its neck and left only it's face visible to see. It's entire body was covered with pale yellow-ish fur and had dark white paws with concealed claws. It had a long tail with a tuft of fur the same colour as its mane at the end. Anakin had never seen something like this before, but it looked so perfectly right. It had a face of cuteness which could obviously turn into a menacing monster when it wanted to. _

_"Anakin! Come on! We're going to miss it!" The creature called again._

_"I'm coming!" Anakin called back as he ran after the creature, it intrigued him, yet it seemed so familiar. What was it? "What's your name?" Anakin called over the howl of the wind._

_"Very funny. You were the one who named me, remember?" It replied sarcastically. "You named me after the place your friend came from. I'm Iego!" _

_Anakin thought about this again, which of his friends came from Iego, the only thing that Anakin knew was that angels came from the moons of Iego. The last time Anakin checked he didnt have a friend who came from Iego, or one of its moons. _

_"Sorry, Iego. I must have forgot! Now where are we going?" Now that Anakin had his head clear he could take in the scenary of his location. Grass everywhere, a clear blue sky and one sun. Mountains in the distance acompanied by lakes. Anakin looked ahead and could see that they were headed for an ocean. Anakin did not enjoy the thought of swimming when he had the choice not to. _

_"Are you kidding? You raised me with stories of this place! The one time every few years that the sea creatures of Naboo emerge in unity to form a beautiful display!" Iego called in excitement._

_Anakin had raised him? An animal by the name of Iego, and Anakin had raised him. How original, he thought to himself. _

_"Here we are!" Iego called to stop Anakin. They were both stood on a rock that overlooked the ocean which held the amazing sight that Iego so obviously wanted to see. _

_As Anakin began to think about what creature Iego could be, a large creature emerged from the water. Then another, and another, and another! Thousands of creatures came to the surface, spraying water and creating rainbows everywhere. The light from the sun fell on them and caused the water to create an image of someone. Though their features were indescribable, it was obvious to see that it was a humanoid. _

_Anakin was just about to comment on how beautiful it was when a figure darted past him on a speeder and flew up to the image. The person was dressed in a black cloak and held out his hand to the image. Two hands grabbed hold of his outstretched one and two beings, both glowing, leapt onto the speeder. _

_One of them turned to Anakin, it seemed sad. Anakin couldnt figure out what the two things were, let alone what creature Iego was. _

_The speeder darted off into the distance and Iego let out a loud roar of rage. _

_"It took them! That sith took them!" Iego yelled in anger._

_"Sith? What? Who were those things?" Anakin asked in confusion._

_"The force! The two sides of the force! Now theres nothing to stand in the way of the sith...apart from you that is." _

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"What is with your memory, Anakin? You are the chosen one, the son of suns and child of the light side. The sith wont stand a chance against you!"_

_"Hold on now. What did you just say?"_

_But Anakin never heard Iego speak as everything turned blurry and vanished in a void of black in front of his eyes and Anakin knew no more. _

Anakin's eyes fluttered open. The light from the sun was blinding him and Anakin instinctively put up a hand to shield his eyes from it. The sound of blinds shutting was strangely soothing against the quietness of his room.

The familiar presence of Qui-Gon Jinn went through Anakin's mind. It must have been early in the morning because Anakin felt completely exhausted.

"Good morning Ani." Qui-Gon seemed cheerful today. What had happened?

"Good morning Qui-Gon." Anakin replied as he lowered the hand shielding his eyes. Anakin glanced over to the wall to see the time. It was almost mid day. "Woah, what!" Anakin sat up straight immediately. "It's nearly mid day? But I feel exhausted."

"Really? You've been asleep for three days." Qui-Gon questioned.

"Three?...What, wait is this because of all that running I did from Sebulba?"

"I suppose it is. Sebulba and his gang have been taken into custody and the security tapes of the underworld, no matter how few there are, were reviewed. I had no idea you had something against killing."

"It's just this thing I've had ever since I was young."

"You still are young."

"Well, _younger._ I saw someone die and it just, shocked me I guess." Anakin turned and dangled his legs of the side of the bed only to have his legs scream in protest and Anakin let out a moan of pain as it ricocheted through his head giving him the worst headache he had ever had.

Grasping his head in both hands Anakin grumbled "This is the worst headache I have _ever_ had."

Qui-Gon chuckled in amusement. "Thats what Obi-Wan said when he woke up yesterday."

"He woke up before me? Wasnt he injured and lost a lot of blood?" Anakin asked, his head shooting up as he spoke.

"As a Jedi he was trained to recover quickly, even though it took him two days. You, surprisingly, had more injuries than he had."

"Really? How? I didnt get shot did I?"

"No, no. You strained youself too much. Your were suffering from extreme exhaustion, shock and your muscles, we were told, had been pushed ever so slightly out of position. But now, it seems, your cured."

"I pulled some muscles? I'm glad I wasnt awake for the last three days."

"There will be some pain left, as I'm sure you noticed, but it is barely half of what you would have experienced had you been awake. There were some side effects from you medication"

"So thats why I had that strange dream." Anakin whispered to himself, but Qui-Gon heard him.

"Dream? What dream? You were on the drug of a dreamless sleep, you were not supposed to be dreaming."

"Oh, it was nothing. Just this strange thing. I was on Naboo with a creature that I had apparently raised and named watching the water creatures of Naboo surfacing and spraying water. There was this image they created and a sith flew up to it on a speeder and took the two sides of the force from it and flew off. Then I was told there was no hope for anyone and that no one except me could defeat that sith because I was the son of suns, of was it the child of the light side? I'm not entirely sure." Anakin explained.

Qui-Gon was rigid and barely moving. "Qui-Gon? Are you okay? You seem a little...stiff." Anakin asked.

"You dreamt of the image of the force being displayed on Naboo, something that only the Jedi know about. You were watching it, something no Jedi is deemed worthy to do, when the force was stolen by a sith?"

"Yes, thats what I dreamt of."

"You werent dreaming. You are force sensitive, which means that you have visions of either the past of future. Things the force wants you to see."

"The force wanted me to see it being stolen?"

"No, most likely it wanted you to stop it from being stolen. You said there was a creature with you that you had raised, have you ever had any pets?"

"No, not as far as I know. The creature was named Iego and it must have almost been an adult. I dont think it was, though, because it seemed eager and fun loving."

"Then the force cannot be stolen for another seven years." Qui-Gon let out a breath of air.

"What do you mean? You can tell that by a description of an animal?"

"No, the image of the force is displayed once every ten years. On the fourth of the sixth month of Naboo."

"Thats my life day." Anakin added.

"Really? How interesting." Qui-Gon was staring at the floor in obvious deep thinking.

"Um, I'm just going to get threepio from the drawer and look around the temple for a bit. I saw a few passageways I want to try out." Anakin told Qui-Gon who nodded his approval.

The moment Anakin stood up his legs exerted a pain that Anakin had only felt when he had been whipped a few times as a child. Anakin took a deep breath and started walking, his legs aching with pain and numbness. Once threepio had been collected from the drawer and given a proper 'hello' Anakin left the room and started to explore.

As he walked, Anakin drew up a hologram of the temple that threepio had created when attached to its security system. Threepio had decided that the best offence was the best defence instead of the other was around and hacked into every system in the temple. Now Anakin had a 3d representation of the temple and could zoom in on any location and have live feed of the temple at any time in any day on any planet.

It was the first time that Anakin had actually been impressed by threepios annoying pesronality. Curtesy of the discarded ship parts and data pads on board Hondo's ship.

Anakin was enjoying walking around the temple, it was even more enjoyable because of the fact that Anakin actually knew where he was going. So far there were four abandoned walk ways that were built as escape routes in case the temple collapsed on itself and that the workers could escape unfazed. These walkways had been forgotten a few hundred years ago and Anakin was determined to find out exactly what was in them, considering they were supposed to be stronger with the force than any other part of the temple. Much to Anakin's surprise, no one had decided to find out what he was up to and there seemed to be an absence of Jedi masters in the corridors of the temple. Then Anakin suddenly realised that they must all be in a council meeting, perhaps it was about what had happened to him and Obi-Wan in the underworld three days previously. If Qui-Gon had decided to go as well, he would surely tell them of Anakin's dream and the day of his life day. Anakin knew it shouldnt disturb him, but it still felt odd to be the topic of so much conversation.

As much as Anakin loved the silence of being alone, it was to be short lived. He passed the corridor to the council chambers on his way to one of the exits to the temple as the Jedi were on their way out after a meeting and caught their attentions almost immediately. Partially because threepio was trying to explain the laws of physics to Anakin who kept telling him that anything was possible. Threepio consistently denied this claim and in the end Anakin got so annoyed that he muted threepio, who then started buzzing to annoy Anakin further. So Anakin was forced to unmute him again.

"It's just not possible I tell you, your statement is completely invalid." Threepio complained yet again.

"Look threepio, can you just drop the subject now?" Anakin asked again.

"No, I will not drop the subject. I will drop the subject when you take my words to heart."

"Look threepio, I am not going to change my view of the universe just because you think something that I dont, alright?"

"It is not alright. You have to be the most stubborn, arrogant and unintelligent boy I have ever met."

"I'm the only boy you've met threepio."

"That is besides the point! What would Hondo say? Shall I tell you? He would say that you should-"

"_Get your head out of the clouds and down to the ground where it belongs. Pirates do not think of anything beyond money and treasures. It is extremely irresponsible of you to be thinking of such an intelligent think like that. Now come and have a drink with me, you know you want to."_ Anakin imitated.

"Stop doing that." Threepio complained. "Maybe you should take his words to heart."

"What? Have a drink and think about money all day?"

"Well I, uh, yes I suppose."

"So I should head to the nearest bar, is that what your saying? Because I could have sworn that fourteen year olds werent supposed to be drunk, at least not on Coruscant."

"Then go to Florrum!" Threepio yelled in exasperation.

"Alright where's the nearest hanger," Anakin said sarcastically. He froze when another voice spoke out from behind him.

"You will not be getting drunk." Anakin looked over his shoulder to see Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon standing there. Obi-Wan had his arms crossed and Qui-Gon looked amused by the whole conversation.

"It wasnt my idea, it was threepios." Anakin retorted.

"Not surprising given who programmed him."

"I didnt exactly have a lot of things to work with."

"I know, it must be hard to build something when you don't have a brain."

"If your angry with me because of what happened in the underworld, it wasnt my fault."

"I'm not angry, just annoyed. You shouldnt have gotten into trouble with Sebulba."

"I beat him in a podrace when I was seven. He's the one who got all annoyed!"

"You sprayed him with water afterwards."

"Did not! That was Kister!"

"A likely story."

The area above Obi-Wan's head began to tremble slightly.

"If I wanted to drench someone it would be someone I don't like." Anakin said through gritted teeth.

"And who would the pirate not like? How about anyone who doesnt pay them? Hm?"

The ceiling above Obi-Wan began to crack. A small crowd was forming to watch the argument, and the way that Anakin was losing his temper.

"I. Am. Not. A. Pirate."

"I think you'll find that you are, and you didnt answer my question."

"You asked me a question?"

"Who would you get drenched? Or has the pirate lost his tongue."

"I would drench you!" Anakin finally lost his temper and the ceiling above Obi-Wan fell down. Obi-Wan stepped out of the way only to be hit with the water from the temples reserves. It wasnt all of the water, but enough to drench him from head to toe.

Qui-Gon still did not say anything, but now he kept his distance from Anakin. Obi-Wan, however, only seemed to get more annoyed and ran towards Anakin. Anakin quickly turned on his heel and ran from him, but Obi-Wan was now chasing him.

"Hey Obi-Wan! That drug they gave you must really have messed up your emotions if your that stupid! Or is that how you normally are?" Anakin called over his shoulder as he ran away.

"You are in _so_ much trouble Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled back.

Although Anakins legs had not yet fully recovered, he couldnt very well let Obi-Wan catch him. Plus, what he said had been true. Obi-Wan wasnt thinking straight due to the drugs he had received whilst he was being treated for the shot in the shoulder.

Obi-Wan chased Anakin all the way through the temple until they came to the Jedi archives. Anakin slowed down to a fast walk and disappeared through the shelves and headed towards the passageway he had found for the Jedi four days prior to this little _problem._ Obi-Wan was using the force to find Anakin who was almost at his goal. Unfortunately, it was guarded by a few Jedi knights. Even worse, the Jedi had been informed that Obi-Wan was chasing Anakin and were now combing through the archives to find them both before either one of them could do any kind of damage.

Of all the drugs to give Obi-Wan, why did they give him that one? Anakin thought to himself. Whilst he did not know what drug Obi-Wan had recieved, it must have been a powerful one. And Obi-Wan was receiving all of the side-effects.

Suddenly, Anakin remembered something Qui-Gon had told him. '_You have a strong force presence and are easy to sense. No one but an enemy of the Jedi should want to harm you.' _Obi-Wan and the Jedi looking for them both would know exactly where Anakin was.

"Oh crap." Anakin muttered under his breath. "That is just perfect." He glanced at the Jedi guarding the passage way and decided that there was only one way around this problem. Anakin quickly snatched threepio from his pocket and pulled up the hologram of the temple, there was a walkway just above Anakin that could be reached from stairs. Stairs that where at the entrance to the archives, not a place he could go back to.

"Okay then, the Jedi can jump to high places, I might be able to." Anakin whispered. After stuffing threepio away, he took a deep breath and looked at the walkway. It wasnt very high up, barely higher than any of the shelves. Anakin bent his legs and prayed that he would be able to make it unnoticed. When Anakin jumped next, he went higher than when he usually jumped. But barely made it to the walkway, his feet scraped the sides and he was forced to haul himself up. Then a sign caught his eye on the wall.

_'Water supply on second floor, alcohol moved to the canister in corridor 10a. (Jedi council and other.)'_

"He's not doing this because of the drug, I got him drunk!" Anakin whispered to himself with half a smirk. He would have smirked had he not realised that Obi-Wan was directly underneath him. "Oh, damn it."

Anakin turned and ran again, this time through the door and into another corridor. The walkway was right beside the exit to the temple. It would have been easy for him to walk out now, if a hand on his shoulder hadn't made him jump in surprise and turn around.

He came face to face with Kit Fisto.

"You are a hard person to find, Skywalker. Especially when your running from someone." He smirked.

"It wasnt my fault." Anakin said on instinct. He had said that to so many people if was a reflex to him.

"Oh, we know. Some pranksters gave him a special type of drug when he was asleep to see if you would manage to escape him, without Jedi training."

"So, it was like a test?"

"In a way, yes. Just unauthorised. We thought it harmless until you got into an argument with him and ripped apart the canister holding the only drops of alcohol that Jedi were allowed using the force and drench him in it. A classic thing, but it did make him lose his temper and chase you."

"So, where is he now?"

"Qui-Gon managed to get him a few seconds before I found you. He was very close to finding you, but now he is being escorted back to his room to have the drug removed from his bloodstream."

"There wont be anything else like this will there?"

"We cannot say, the Jedi that enjoy playing pranks on others are usually ruthless in doing so."

"But I'm a pirate, according to Obi-Wan, wouldnt they know that anything they do to me I can do something ten times worse to them?"

"I suspect they thought of it, and so did the council. But we decided that the best way to find out who the troublemakers were would be to let you have some fun of your own and then we could punish them ourselves."

"The Jedi council said that?"

"Well, not all of them. But it was a majority vote since this is one of the only days where a Jedi is allowed to be as troublesome as they want. But after tomorrow we can punish them all we want."

"So its a clever ruse to find the people who are being troublesome and make them stop?"

"Basically, yes. Now you wouldnt happen to know anyone who is a troublemaker already would you?"

"Actually I know all of them. It's easy to spot them when you've been a pirate, or are a pirate. They all stay in one tight knit group, they're in that corner over there watching us." Anakin pointed to the far left hand corner at a small group of mischievous looking people.

"Older younglings. I should have known, they dont know the Jedi code as well as others yet. And then theres the adolescent curiosity and everything else at their age. You don't have any ideas of how to get back at them do you?"

"Well yes, hang on. Arent you a Jedi master?"

"Yes. I am."

"So I'll get punished if I do this?"

"Yes. But if you have an accomplice then the blame will be shared."

"Any suggestions?"

"Well, theres always Quinlan Vos."

"The Jedi with that strange reputation?"

"Yes him. He can sense trouble a mile away and is always a part of it, he's actually behind you right now."

Anakin turned around to see a smiling Jedi who looked more mischievous than any pirate Anakin had ever seen. When Anakin looked back for Kit Fisto, he found him gone. If this was how the Jedi found people who caused trouble in their temple, there must be something else going on. Anakin had heard of the Jedi as being selfless and serious about everything. Never finding anything funny. This was probably another test. One that would make Anakin feel at home.

"So, Skywalker. Any ideas?" Vos asked.

"Actually, I do. And it's Ani."

"I thought your name was Anakin?"

"It is, but Ani is the shortened version which adds some more fun to it. Plus its easier to say if your soaked in water or something's happened to you."

"Alright then, Ani. Have you ever heard of using the force to move water?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not powerful enough to do it. So you'll have to, you see that group down there?" Vos pointed to the older younglings.

"Yes."

"We're going to soak them."


	5. Day 4: Questions

**Pirates Lust**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin was captured by pirates after winning a pod race at the age of seven and has spent the last seven years in their care. He won his freedom at the age of ten by making a deal with Hondo that he would stay if he could be free and this would be ensured when Hondo made himself Anakins guardian. Anakin is turning out to be quite a fiesty assasin, even though he cannot bring himself to kill. They go to the Jedi temple at the request of the Jedi council to make sure that they are all being legal, when they take an intrest in the teenage boy being picked on by the other pirates. They realise that Hondo does not want a boy who cannot kill and take Anakin into their care, but something dark is looming on the horizon, Anakin takes a shine to one Senator Amidala. **

**Authors note: Yes its another humour based chapter, I had to do some chapters on pirates so I thought, what better way to show pirates than how they act when they are being funny or drunk. In this case Anakin is completing a test set by the Jedi council which is disguised as a harmless joke to make Anakin feel comfortable after the ordeal with Sebulba as they do not want him to become depressed and blame what happened to Obi-Wan on himself. **

**Chapter 5**

Vos and Anakin had accesed the water supply of the temple for their payback and now the only thing left was for the water to be deflected at the group of younglings. Vos had insisted that Anakin use the force to deflect the water, and apparentaly that was the end of their conversation.

Vos had the hose ready in his hands and the Jedi smart enough to know what was happening had moved out of the way so that they could watch.

"You ready Ani?" Vos asked.

"No." Anakin whispered.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, ready when you are."

Vos flicked the switch on the water supply and allowed the water to flow free in short two second bursts. Anakin held up his hands and closed his eyes so he could call on, what the Jedi called, the force. Amazingly, the force obeyed his every wish. Without the limitations of the Jedi and the added strength of his emotions fuelling his abilities, Anakin could do more than the average Jedi fourteen year old.

The water bounced off of an invisible shield and into the group of younglings who coughed out water and spluttered. In their surprise, a few had looked around in confusion. But before they could get their heads together, Anakin and Vos sent another jet of water his way. And another, and another. It was amusing to watch the younglings reactions, but the Jedi werent watching them. They were watching Anakin. A boy with no Jedi training was using the force to send water at a group of younglings with surprising accuracy. Only the Jedi knights and masters had dared to try and use the force on water, they had said that padawans were not strong enough in the ways of the force. But that statement was being disproved in front of their eyes.

Anakin had finished sending the last jet of water at the fleeing younglings before his eyes wandered towards the hose. It was moveable. Anakin did not need to use the force to move it, why had Vos insisted that he had?

"You could have moved the hose." Anakin bluntly stated. It wasnt a question, just a statement. Something that could not be denied. "Why did you insist that I move it using the force?"

Vos looked a little taken aback for a second. But then that smug smile returned to his face. "Well, my partner in crime has to be talented with the force. Talented enough to get out of tough situations."

"Oh, well I guess thats okay. What are we going to do now? The younglings look like they've learned a lesson."

"Well, I guess they have. Now its our turn for a lesson in cleaning."

"What do you mean by that?" A creaking noise from behind Anakin showed that someone was on the walkway with them. Anakin turned around slowly, remembering what Kit Fisto had said about being punished. What Anakin saw did now exactly diminish those worries. There stood Master Windu and Master Plo.

"Oh, thats what you mean." Anakin said glancing back at Vos. Vos smirked and nodded his head slowly.

"You certainly picked a powerful partner in your pranks this time, Vos." Master Windu commented dryly. "He hasnt even been here a week and your already offering for him to become a trouble making idiot."

"Just thought I'd offer." Vos replied with a shrug.

"Well, he will _not _be joining you with the cleaning of the temple since it was hardly his fault."

"What!?"  
"Ha."

"Instead he will be coming with us to see Kenobi."

"Oh no."  
"Oh yes."

"Will you both stop doing that?"

"Doing what Windu?" Vos asked innocently.

"If I tell you, you'll continue to do it. Come along Skywalker." Master Windu getured for Anakin to follow them to where Obi-Wan was. Anakin felt like he was walking to his doom. Just a few minutes ago, Obi-Wan had been chasing Anakin around the temple whilst trying to get his own back for Anakin making the ceiling fall on him, almost. Truthfully, Anakin had no idea why or how he made the ceiling collapse or even if it was his fault. It was even worse that Master Windu and Plo were ignoring him completely, in fact the silence whilst they walked was no longer the soothing thing that Anakin had once longed for when walking with pirates. There were so many questions that Anakin wanted answered. Mainly how he was able to use the force if he was no Jedi and why he had been called 'the chosen one' and 'the son of suns' in his dream. But he had a feeling that his questions would be answered the moment he saw how Obi-Wan was doing, along with a scolding and lecture on how he should control his temper. Oh how he dreaded being lectured.

As they passed the area where Anakin had made the ceiling collapse, the two Jedi glanced back at Anakin who was staring at the floor as he walked. "Any idea how you made the ceiling collapse Skywalker?" Master Windu asked.

"No, I know that it happened because I lost my temper, thats it." Anakin admitted. Anakin noticed that they were heading up the stairs the the Jedi council room. This made him very nervous, but then again he hadnt been nervous when Hondo had tried to shoot him. As they neared a door at the top of the steps Anakin could feel something powerful inside, the Jedi council must be in session, he thought. If he was going to be in trouble with the Jedi council, he really needed an excuse. But after finding he could not find one he decided to resign himself to his face.

As they came to the door Master Windu told Anakin to stand still and wait. Anakin wondered why they didnt just go in but decided not to argue. There was a red light above the door which indicated that whoever was inside was not ready to be disturbed. When the light flashed green and beeped they walked inside to a room full of Jedi masters, each one sitting on a chair in a semi circle around where the door was and watching them enter. Obi-Wan was in the center of the room, along with Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin was very wary of standing besides Obi-Wan but decided to do as he was told.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Shaak Ti began.

"A few days ago, we sensed a powerful force user headed for Coruscant. This force user has turned out to be Skywalker, is it true that you have no father Skywalker?" Shaak Ti asked him.

"As far as I know, no. My mother always said I just came along and that she couldnt explain what happened." Anakin answered.

"Have you ever had something happen to you that you couldnt explain?"

"Well, a few years ago I was attacked by a bounty hunter and the river I was next to rose up and drowned him in a sphere of water."

"Anything else?"

"I was running from Hondo and his pirates whilst they were trying to shoot me with their ship and it burst into flames when they managed to hit me."

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"No."

"Kenobi tells us that you have a problem with killing, can you please explain why?"

"I saw someone die when I was young and it haunted me in my dreams for a few years. Since then I've never been able to cope with any killing or death."

"When is your lifeday in the terms of Naboo?"

"The fourth of the sixth month."

The council members glanced at one another.

"Would you say you have trouble controlling your temper?"

"Sometimes I do, but usually I can control it."

"Where did you learn to use the force?"

"I'm not sure. I've been able to use it as long as I can remember."

"So no one taught you anything about it."

"No, there was no one."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I dont know. My mother wouldnt tell me if I had any when I asked."

"How did you free yourself from slavery?"

"I won it in a card game with Hondo."

"So how did you come to stay with him?"

"I had no way off of Florrum and I didnt know where my mother was so I had no choice but to stay with Hondo, he made himself my guardian when I proved to be a natural pirate."

"Have you ever been beaten?"

"Yes."

"By the pirates?"

"Yes."

"Why did they beat you if you were no longer a slave?"

"I freed a load of slaves from their dungeons and they found out that I'd done it."

"When did the first 'unusual' thing happen to you?"

"When I was whipped by the pirates."

"What happened?"

"I screamed and all of the glass broke and the building caved in on itself."

"How old were you when this happened?"

"Eight."

"Are you friendly with any crime lords?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"All of them apart from Cister and the Hutts."

"How did you come to be friends with them?"

"They were all in a huge fued with one another about speeder crashes and I fixed them all for them. So they decided I was worth something and befriended me."

"Do you know what a sith is?"

"Its an enemy of the Jedi, I think."

"You are correct. What side do the sith align themselves with?"

"The dark side."

"What side do the Jedi align themselves with?"

"The light side."

"What side do you prefer?"

"The light side."

"Why is that?"

"Because the dark side seems cruel and useless."

"Have you ever been attacked by a sith?"

"Yes."

"Why did he attack you?"

"He checked my medi-chlorine count and said that I was the spawn of the light side and had to be destroyed."

The council members looked at each other again.

"What happened to the sith?"

"He tried to attack me but missed and fell over the side of a cliff."

"Did something happen to make him fall over the cliff?"

"Hondo shot him in the leg to save me."

"Hondo saved you? Why?"

"I managed to get the Hutts to pay him a thousand credits. Thats when he made me a pirate."

"So it was all about greed?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever cared about power?"

"No."

"Do you think the Jedi will ever destory the sith?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because without the dark there can't be the light. So if the sith were destroyed, the Jedi would have to be destroyed aswell."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I had a dream about it."

"You had a dream about how to defeat the sith?"

"Yes."

The council members looked at one another again, it began to unnerve Anakin.

"How many sith have you come across?"

"Two."

"Are they both dead?"

"One is, one I dont know about."

"What happened to the one you dont know about?"

"He took off in his ship after being stabbed in the chest by a vibro-blade."

"The pirates again?"

"No, me."

"I thought you didnt like killing?"

"I dont, but he was going to kill my friend if I didnt."

"So you will only kill when absolutley necessary?"

"Yes."

"What do you think is the most valuable emotion?"

"Love."

"But love can go either way."

"Love is good, lust is bad."

"But what if someone does something horrible because of love?"

"Then it was never love in the first place, just a longing."

"Have you ever known love?"

"Only for my mother."

"What would you do if your mother died?"

"I'd mourn her."

"What if she was murdered?"

"I'd bring the murderer to justice."

"Would you kill them?"

"Not unless they tried to kill me first."

"Can you remember anything about your birth?"

"I was only a baby."

"But can you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"Well, I remember light and love."

"Light and love?"

"The medical droid said that when I was born my eyes were glowing white."

"So where did love come from?"

"That was the first word I can remember."

"Have you ever been educated?"

"Only by pirates."

"So not very well then?"

"No."

"Do you remember the presence of a male in your life? Before Hondo that is?"

"There was my owner."

"No one else?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Where did you learn to fix things?"

"I worked in a junk yard where I had to fix things or get beaten."

"What about your knowledge with technollogy and mathematics?"

"My friend Steven taught me."

"Have you ever seen something before its happened?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"Whenever some rogues attacked the pirate camp or attacked me."

"Why were you targetted by bounty hunters?"

"Some people considered me dangerous and, because I dont have a father, they think I'm from another galaxy."

"Where your powers ever exploited?"

"No, they were afraid to do so."

"Why was Hondo angry with you when you arrived?"

"He wanted me to be an assasin and I refused."

"Did he ever know about your nightmares?"

"No."

"Have you ever been taught to fight?"

"Yes."

"What were you taught to fight with?"

"My fists and a vibro blade."

"No blaster?"

"Blasters are messy."

"Well said."

Anakin was growing uncomfortable with the amount of questions he was being asked. It seemed odd to talk about his past.

"What is your opinion of Kenobi?"

"I like him."

"Even when he chased you?"

"I did make the ceiling almost fall on him."

"So you dont think it was entirely his fault that the chasing through the temple happened."

"No."

"Have you reprogrammed threepio yet?"

"I plan to."

"What do you think about him?"

"He's annoying and gives bad advice when he's in a mood."

"Like getting drunk?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been in trouble with the law?"

"All pirates were in trouble with the law."

"What did you do?"

"I helped a homeless person get a job."

"Thats not illegal."

"It is when the jobs as an assasin."

"You set him up as an assasin?"

"No, I set him up with Hondo. I probably should have guessed it but I was preoccupied."

"Preoccupied with what?"

"Hacking into the Hutts crime log."

"Did they find out?"

"No, they've never noticed."

"Given the chance would you humiliate someone?"

"That would depend on the person."

"Kenobi."

"Yes."

"What about Master Jinn?"

"No."

"What do you think is the most powerful thing in the galaxy?"

"A force wielder."

"Where did you learn about force wielders?"

"I read about them."

"You read?"

"Not usually."

"Have you ever used a lightsaber?"

"Once."

"When and how did you obtain it?"

"Hondo had a stash of them on his ship for the black market and we were attacked by the sith before I stabbed him in the chest. The sith attacked me and the lightsaber was the only weapon left on the ship so Hondo threw it to me and I used it to fight the sith lord for a minute or so."

"Did you see the sith's face?"

"Yes."

"What did he look like?"

"A male from Dathomir with a red face and yellow eyes."

"The sith that Master Jinn killed a few years ago on Naboo. He was weakened from a blow to the chest, which you probably gave him. Do you know what the son of suns is?"

"It's the chosen one, I think. The one destined to bring balance to the force?"

"How do you know that?"

"Qui-Gon told me."

"I see. What do you think about Quinlan Vos?"

"He's a troublemaker."

"Are you going to accept his request to become his 'partner in crime'?"

"No, I dont need any help being a trouble maker."

"I'm sure Kenobi noticed."

Anakin risked a glance at Obi-Wan before returning his attentions to the many...many questions he was being asked.

"Are you afriad to be here?" Master Windu asked.

"No."

"How do you feel about being away from the pirate, Hondo?"

"Relieved."

"Do you care about him?"

"Well I wouldnt want anyone to hurt him. He did look after me for seven years."

"And beat you."

"Hondo never beat me as much as the other pirates. The most I ever got from Hondo was one punch."

"Did you find the life of a pirate fun?"

"Partially, but the other pirates enjoyed it much more than me."

"Why's that?"

"They never got targetted by bounty hunters or sith."

"Understandable."

"Do you miss your mother?" Master Mundi asked.

"Yes."

"What did you dream about last night? In detail?"

"I was being told to follow a creature named Iego. He said that I had raised him and named him after someone I cared about who came from Iego. He led me down to the ocean where the sea creatues from Naboo were surfacing all at once then the water jets made an image of the force. Then a sith in a cloak flew towards the image on a speeder and took the two sides of the force from the image and flew off into the distance. Iego then said that there was no way to defeat the sith now, unless I did it. He called me the son of suns, the chosen one and the child of the light side. But I dont understand what that means." Anakin explained.

"That's disturbing." Master Windu concluded.

"We should speak with Master Jinn now. Skywalker and Kenobi may go, try not to annoy one another this time." Master Windu dismissed. Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed and left without another word.

Obi-Wan was the first to speak. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier Anakin. It was because of a drig I was given whilst unconscious."

"I dont blame you, Obi-Wan. You wouldnt happen to know what time it is, would you?"

"Its five in the evening."

"I'm going to go to sleep now. All that running in the underworld made me tired."

"That was three days ago."

"I'm still exhausted. I may be force sensitive but I'm no Jedi, so I cant exactly run long distances. Night Obi-Wan." Anakin began to walk away.

"Night Anakin."

With that they both parted ways with Anakin going for some much needed sleep and Obi-Wan going to spar with some temple droids. So many questions had been asked that day and Anakin had no need for more. Even if they were his own questions.


	6. Day 5: The Basilisk

**A Pirates Love**

**Summary: Anakin was captured by pirates after winning a pod race at the age of seven and has spent the last seven years in their care. He won his freedom at the age of ten by making a deal with Hondo that he would stay if he could be free and this would be ensured when Hondo made himself Anakins guardian. Anakin is turning out to be quite a fiesty assasin, even though he cannot bring himself to kill. They go to the Jedi temple at the request of the Jedi council to make sure that they are all being legal, when they take an intrest in the teenage boy being picked on by the other pirates. They realise that Hondo does not want a boy who cannot kill and take Anakin into their care, but something dark is looming on the horizon, Anakin takes a shine to one Senator Amidala.**

**Chapter 6**

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, I was a little preoccupied with other stories. **

_Anakin was silently laughing at the mess that Hondo had gotten himself into, not remembering his pay day. He had a debt to Jabba the Hutt and had completely forgotten that today was his deadline. Anakin was listening to such a pathetic excuse being given by Hondo, that he could not help but chuckle quietly. _

_"Sir, uh, I had no idea that today was the deadline." Hondo made yet another excuse for not having the money._

_"The great Jabba has had enough of your excuses, unless you can give a good enough reason for not having the money, you and everyone with you will be imprisoned." The droid translated for Jabba. Anakin stopped being amused as things became deadly serious, this included him as well. He had to think of something fast, but Anakin was known to be the best liar that the pirates had. _

_He quickly rushed in front of Jabba and came up with the only thing that he could think of. "Great Jabba, our deepest apologies for not having your money, but we were attacked recentaly by a band of rogues." Anakin lied easier than he had expected. Hondo raised an eyebrow before smiling in approval. "The rogues caught us unawares and we lost all of what we had on the ships at the time, would you consider giving us a week at the most to collect your money?" Anakin pleaded desperatley._

_"The mighty Jabba agrees with what you wish, you have a week extension on your deadline." With that the hologram seized and every pirate cheered. Hondo pulled Anakin into a bone crushing hug and lifed him onto his and another pirates shoulders. _

_"Yes, Ani! That's my boy!" Hondo cheered. For the first time in a long while, Anakin was back in Hondo's good books. _

"Anakin, come on, wake up."

"Hmmmaragghh."

"Anakin, wake up."

"Huh? I'm up, I'm up." Anakin blinked through the light that always blinded his eyes in the morning and saw that Qui-Gon had gently shook him awake. Anakin glanced at the chrono and saw that it was eight o'clock. Anakin yawned, he'd been asleep for fifteen hours but he still felt exhausted.

"Seems like you were having a nice dream, you were smiling for a few hours there." Qui-Gon commented. Anakin smiled again.

"It could be considered a good dream by a few people, but not by Jedi." Anakin explained with another yawn.

"Really? Why not?"

"I was being congratulated for lying to Jabba the Hutt and keeping Hondo out of debt." Anakin informed Qui-Gon. "I only did it to save my own skin as well as my friends."

"Well, the subject of a dream can often be caused by something that you have experienced. You've been dreaming of a lot of your memories since you arrived here."

"You think I'm homesick?" Anakin questioned.

"Most likely. Now come on, you have two ships to fix today and you've been wearing those clothes for days now. There's some other clothes on the table, I'll be waiting outside." Anakin nodded and Qui-Gon left the room. With another yawn, Anakin got out of bed and walked slowly over to the table that had been placed in the corner of the room. Anakin was not allowed to leave the medical room as he had numerous scars and injuries from his many beatings over the years, he also had to take some antibiotics with every meal or risk an infection caused by the lifestyle on Florrum.

Anakin stretched his arms above his head until he heard the usual click of his bones, he was satisfyed with the noise for some reason. Anakin changed at an all time slow and noticed that his legs only hurt at the joints of his knees today, something of a liberation. After changing he began to walk over to the door, only to collapse onto the bed when a sharp pain hit his hips. _Damn it! Growing pains..._Anakin cursed in huttenese and tried to stand back up, when his legs, coupled with the growing pains, buckled from beneath him and brought him crashing down to the floor. _Damn, damn, damn, damn..._Anakin continued to curse for the entire time he could not walk. Eventually he gave up and had to call for Qui-Gon's help. "Qui-Gon! Could you help me please?" Anakin called.

Qui-Gon walked in looking calm but immediatley looked concerned when he saw Anakin sat on the floor. "Ani? What happened?" He asked.

"Growing pains." Anakin explained. "I had one in my hips and when it mixed with the pain in my legs I couldnt stand, still cant actually."

"Growing pains arent usually that painful, have you ever been hit on the hips?"

"Nope, it's just the growing pains. Sometimes they do get that painful, it depends on how much you're growing I think."

"Quite right, now come on. Let's see if you can stand." Qui-Gon offered his hand to Anakin, who took it without hesitation. He had been taught during his time as a pirate that confidence often meant the difference between life and death, in more circumstances than one. Qui-Gon lifted Anakin to his feet, but Anakin's legs buckled before Qui-Gon could release his hand so he was able to catch Anakin. "Alright, maybe you need some painkillers." Qui-Gon suggested.

"There is no painkiller strong enough for this." Anakin moaned. Qui-Gon lifted him up and onto the bed where the medi-droid administered several painkillers into Anakin's blood stream. The pain lessened, but did not vanish. Anakin practically limped out of the room as he still had a sharp pain in his left leg, just below the knee. Qui-Gon kept a hand on Anakin's shoulder so that he would be able to catch him, should he fall. The entire way to the temple hanger Anakin was in pain, no matter how much of it he felt.

When they arrived, Qui-Gon pointed out the two ships that he was required to fix and Anakin wasted no time getting started. For the hours that he worked on the ship he was in pain, pain that grew more and more as he continued to work on the ships. When he was finished on the second one, Anakin found it impossible to stand, sit, or even move his left arm. Which made a strange popping noise when he tried to, eventually Anakin was so helpless that the Jedi around him began to sense his distress through the force. Master Fisto came over to him to see what was wrong.

"Anakin? Are you alright, I can sense you are distressed through the force." Kit Fisto asked.

"No, I dont know why but I can barely move without being in some kind of pain. I can only move my right arm without hearing a clicking noise." Anakin explained through gritted teeth.

"Have you done anything since the conversation that you had with the council yesterday?"

"No, I went to sleep straight afterwards because I was feeling tired. I slept for fifteen hours."

"You might be stiff, that wont help with your muscles and Qui-Gon told us that he found you on the floor after he'd left for you to change. You thought it was a growing pain, but he said it could have been something more."

"Well, if it is I have no idea what."

"Wait a minute, when was the last time that you ate?"

"I, uh, not since I arrived with Hondo."

"You're going to starve yourself." Kit Fisto deduced. "That's why you're in so much pain, come on. I'll take you to you're room where we can eat together, I'm not leaving until you've finished you're meal."

"That's fine with me."

"I'm also guessing that, since you havent been eating, you havent taken any of your antibiotics?"

"No, not really." Anakin said in shame.

"Well, you'll have to take those as well. Give me your right arm." Anakin held up his arm and was pulled to his feet, Master Fisto then placed his arm round his shoulders and supported Anakin through the corridors and to his room. Anakin wouldnt have minded if every few seconds they were asked if something was wrong. The answer was always the same from Kit Fisto. 'Anakin has not eaten for days and can barely move, I'm taking him back to his room so that he can eat and take his antibiotics.'

Along the way, they were joined by Qui-Gon. Who scolded Anakin for not eating and gave him, in total, four lectures on what would happen if he became malnurished. Anakin was just hearing about what would happen to him if he became dehydrated when they reached his room, Anakin was led inside and sat down on the bed when he reached it. The medi-droid was told to order some food for Anakin and to bring out some antibiotics that would cover up for his few days of not taking them. In total, there were ten pills, that all smelled horrible, that Anakin had to take. He downright refused to take the one that looked like it had been in the bin for a week and took the others with some encouragment, the pill that he refused to take was broken down and clensed by the medi-droid so that Anakin would take it.

Anakin ate his meal very slowly, he was convinced that he was not hungry but had been assured that it was because of his homesickness. After that, the medi-droid assigned him bed rest. Lots and lots of bed rest. Anakin was furious that he would not be able to move about for days and was given data pads and books to read through, also a data pad so that he could scan through the information the temple was give and check for any faults or frauds. Qui-Gon had instructed him to read through several volumes of books which instructed how to use a lightsaber, Anakin was fairly suspisious about this.

When Anakin was finally left in peace, he went straight for the data pad and forgot everything else. Besides from a frustrated threepio grumbling at how he was not being used, so Anakin hooked him up to a data base on fruit deportment and smirked at how threepio found it interesting.

* * *

Anakin was halfway through the list of things that had been delivered when he spotted an irregularity, something called 'A Basilisk'. Anakin frowned and looked at the communicator Qui-Gon had left him to use if there was anything wrong with the list. Anakin shrugged and picked it up, he activated it. After a few seconds Qui-Gon answered. "Anakin? Is something wrong?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I'm not sure, Qui-Gon whats a Basilisk?" The other side of the communicator was deadly quiet. "Qui-Gon?"

"Anakin, this is very important, which box was the Basilisk delivered in?"

"Uh, the hundred and twelfth one. Third shipment of food ths week."

"That box is being opened today..." Anakin heard Qui-Gon say to someone, then the communication ended suddenly and Anakin shrugged his shoulders again. _Must be some kind of Jedi thing. _Anakin glanced over at threepio and saw that the medical droid was acting differently, Anakin's eyes widened. "Threepio, what have you done?" To Anakin's surprise, the medical droid answered in threepio's voice.

"Simply checking my systems for faults, Master Anakin."

"You transferred youself to the medical droid?! Threepio, get out of it right now."

"I will not be complying to those orders, Master Anakin. This is the first experience as a droid that I have ever had and I have no intention of ending it."

"Who's going to look after me, threepio? Wouldnt you rather be in a protocal droid?"

"Well I suppose-"

"Then get back in the data pad right now." A loud crash diverted Anakin's attention to the outside corridor and he slowly got out of bed.

"Master Anakin you must get back into bed right now and-"

"Can it threepio, somethings going on. I can feel it." Anakin walked over to the door and cautiously opened it. As he did so, an object flew past it and down the corridor. Anakin stepped out just enough to see what was going on and froze when he saw a twenty foot serpent about to strike Qui-Gon, before it's head turned to see Anakin.

"Anakin! Run! Dont ask questions just run!" Qui-Gon ordered Anakin, who decided that it was probably in his best interests. The Basilisk followed Anakin when he began to sprint down the corridor, the Basilisk was gaining on him, quickly. Anakin ran through every corridor that he could think of, until he came to a halt when his arm was grabbed by Master Windu and he was jerked back into a storage container.

Anakin looked at the Jedi hiding for a moment before they held a finger to their mouths to indicate that he needed to be silent, Anakin nodded. They all peered over the edge of the container to see the Basilisk looking around for someone to eat or kill, Anakin guessed. The Basilisk seemed completely unaware that they were watching it, until it set its eyes on about twenty younglings who happened to be walking past. Anakin realised what it was about to do when it prepared to lunge and Anakin quickly bolted from the hiding place to stand behind it. The Basilisk's eyes snapped towards him and it froze. Anakin could feel everyones eyes on him, for some reason they all seemed shocked.

The Basilisk remained frozen for a few more moments before it's concentration was entirely diverted to Anakin. It lunged and Anakin dived out of the way to avoid getting hit. The Basilisk rounded on Anakin again, right before it slammed it's tail into him and sent him flying out of the window and onto the platform below, where he lay in pain and unable to get back up. Although Anakin's vision was fading he had a vage idea of what had happened, he counted the injuries in his mind. _Broken wrist, broken arm, broken ribs, cut head...oh no, my heads bleed-_ Anakin's vision turned to black and he thought no more.

Anakin could remember voices, voices inside of his head and a feeling of weightlessness. A few blue and green lights around him and around a hundred or so people surrounding him. Red blood trickled down the side of his head, he could feel it. The only thing he could do was feel and partially see, the rest of his senses were completely out of whack. Eventually, Anakin gave up on staying conscious as he was sure that someone would help him. Hopefully.

* * *

Anakin could hear someone calling his name, and something white being placed on his forehead. He felt so numb that he could hardly move, until he broke through that numbness and reached a hand up to his head. The hand and wrist were broken, along with the lowest part of his arm. He touched his head and found that a large white plaster had been placed over something, most likely a cut. His chest felt heavy from bandages and he could barely see, he blinked several times before his vision became clear. Around him stood a ton a Jedi masters, all watching him curiously, including Qui-Gon, the only person he really trusted.

"Qui-Gon? What happened?" Anakin asked dreamily.

"You were thrown out of a window two stories above the ground, you were lucky not to be killed." Qui-Gon explained.

"What about the Basilisk?"

"It is dead, went out of the window for you but broke its neck when it landed."

"Why was it so keen to go for me?" Qui-Gon paused for a moment.

"Basilisks go for people with high amounts of medi-chlorines. People usually stand in groups around it so that it can become confused and die, but when it saw you...we believe that you must have had more medi-chlorines than twenty younglings. Anakin this is very serious."

"So, I have a lot of medi-chlorines. That's why it went for me instead?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I just wanted to know."

"Good. Now on another topic, if you get out of this bed in the next three days, you will be sedated."

"What? Why?"

"You were supposed to be having bed rest, you got chased by a Basilisk of all things. You will exhaust yourself by simply walking around the room."

"What is my motivation to stay in bed?"

"Fifty credits." Anakin paused.

"Done."

"Alright, now thats cleared up, you wouldnt by any chance know how to hack into the republics storage systems would you?" Anakin looked Qui-Gon dead in the eyes.

"Excuse me?"


	7. Day 6: I Am A Pirate

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas, the creator of Star Wars**

_The sith cackled as Anakin fell in a heap to the floor. He had been force pushed into a steel bar and broken some of his ribs. Anakin gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw, it was all he could do to not pass out. Hondo peered out from behind a cargo crate to see what was going on, the slime ball had hidden in fear and selfishness. The ship had been attacked by this sith a few moments ago, he seemed to have come for Anakin. Anakin struggled back to his feet and clenched his fists in fury, he was getting annoyed. Hondo could do nothing to help against someone who wielded a lightsaber, but he suspected that Anakin might be able to. Inside of the crate were a load of sabers that he had stolen from Jedi in the past year, it was the best he could do. Hondo took a saber out of the crate and threw it to Anakin, who caught it. _

_Anakin rounded on the sith just before his blade came down on Anakin's head, he ignited the saber and green struck red in a parry. Anakin swung at the siths legs, right and left until he had the sith backed into a corner and against the air lock. Hondo pulled out his pistol and shot the air lock switch, the door opened just after Anakin stabbed the sith in the chest. Anakin barely had time to reach out for the wall when the door opened and half of the ship was being sucked out into space. Hondo shot the switch again and the door closed, Anakin fell to the ground in pain. _

_Hondo walked to him, completely unconcerned, and helped him up by the arm. "What did you do to attract the attentions of a sith?" He asked angrily._

_"What's a sith?" Anakin asked innocently. Hondo gave him a sharp blow to the ribs and Anakin went to the floor again. _

_"What did you do?" But Anakin could not answer now, he was in so much pain. Hondo left him to his suffering, not caring whether the boy died or not. _

Anakin woke up slowly and realised straight away that hiis face was wet. He reached up with his bandaged arm to feel it and found that he had been crying in his sleep. At the most inconvinient of times Qui-Gon walked in. The old Jedi looked down in concern at Anakin and hurried to his side. "Ani, what's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked kindly.

"I-I dont know. I just woke up." Anakin stuttered. Qui-Gon obviously did not believe Anakin, he could sense it through the force. "Honestly." Anakin added. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and Anakin shook his head in exassperation. "You can never tell a Jedi anything." He muttered. Qui-Gon raised his other eyebrow when Anakin turned away from him and cringed in pain, his ribs had not yet fully healed.

Qui-Gon rushed to the other side of the bed that Anakin was facing and gently shifted him onto his back. "Well at least Jedi can mend you're broken bones. I hope you dont mind the fact that we have a meeting with the chancellor today?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Really? Why do I have to go?" Anakin asked.

"You're supposed to be watching the progression of a senate meeting to learn more about politics. Nothing more, nothing less."

"The last time I heard that I was running away from a crime lords house and being shot at for saying he had bad taste in clothes and girls, Hondo had said that we were just visiting 'nothing more, nothing less'."

"Well I should hope that you do not get youself shot at in the senate, that would give you a very bad impression."

"How can I get myself shot at during a senate meeting? I didnt think that anyone but the senate guards had guns?"

"A few senators carry them, they also have liscences to kill."

"Then I dont think I should go, I've seen way too many politicians hauled in by pirates."

"What happened to them?"

"I helped them escape, got beaten, thrown in a cell for a night. That sort of thing."

"Well then they should take a real shine to you."

"I dont like being the center of attention. It makes me embarrased."

"Well, that certainly is an odd characteristic for a pirate. Come on, get up." Qui-Gon advised. Anakin groaned in pain when he sat up too fast, Qui-Gon shot him a schorching look for being so foolish and Anakin stood up as slowly as he could. Making Qui-Gon nod in approval. Anakin pulled on his shoes slowly, along with a shirt to cover his bandages and Qui-Gon had the medi-droid redress the bandage on his head so that the bacta healed more efficiently. Anakin winced when the medi-droid poked the wound to check if it still hurt and Anakin resisted the urge to swear in Huttese at it.

Qui-Gon led Anakin to a speeder after they were done and they both set off for the senate meeting with Obi-Wan. Members of the Jedi council were already there. Anakin simply watched the traffic of Coruscant go by during their journey and ignored the conversation between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon which quickly turned into a heated discussion about something called 'A grey Jedi' which Anakin wasnt even the slightest bit interested in. The senate was quite busy today, probably because of the meeting going on, but still busy all the same.

When their speeder docked beside the senate building, Qui-Gon led Anakin inside with Obi-Wan. The senators were all filling in for their meeting in a few minutes and Qui-Gon led Anakin to where the other Jedi masters where, at one of the many entrances to the senate. Anakin could not help but smile at how many pods there were in the room, it seemed like far too many for some representatives of a few systems. The republic wasnt that big was it?

Just as soon as the thought occurred it was extinguished when the chancellor or the republic began to speak to the senators, but Anakin was lost in his own world for most of the speech. What brought his attention back to where he was was the tone of someones voice going up by an octave. Anakin looked up at the senator speaking and heard that he was defending the trade federation against the threats of helping the separatists create a droid army. Anakin studied the senators face and found that he blinked twice whenever he spoke and his eye brows were higher than usual, this and the hightened voice was enough for Anakin to know that he was lying. He was helping the separatists, Hondo had taught him about liars when he was seven. A very useful lesson in Anakin's opinion.

"What do you think Anakin?" Qui-Gon questioned. "Is he telling the truth?"

"No, he's lying." Anakin replied.

"How do you know?"

"Well...his voice has gone up an octave, his eyebrows are raised and he blinks twice whenever he speaks." Anakin explained, his eyes never leaving the lying senator. He hardly noticed the glance that the council members shared with one another.

"Where did you learn to spot when someone was lying?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Hondo taught me when I was seven." Anakin explained, again his eyes never left the lying senator.

"How certain are you that he's lying? We cannot sense a lie." Master Windu asked.

"He's telling the truth about the trade federation not blockading planets for the separatists profit, and using it to cover up the rest of his lie. So long as theres a hint of truth in what he says, the lie is harder to figure out."

"Spoken like a true pirate." Obi-Wan commented, making Anakin smile widely. The rest of the conversation was painful for Anakin to watch. The senate ate up the viceroy's lie like a starving orphan ate a piece of bread, Anakin almost rolled his eyes when the chancellor declared that his case was sustained. Until, that was, he asked the opinion of the Jedi standing with Anakin.

"We believe that the viceroy is lying." Master Windu informed the senators. They was a slight moment of murmering which was silenced by the chancellor at once.

"And why do the Jedi believe such a thing?" The viceroy questioned coldly.

"Our friend here can tell when people are lying like no other, he could tell fairly easily that you were lying viceroy." Qui-Gon explained. There was another moment of murmering, this time not silenced.

"Well perhaps he should explain it, but he is just a boy." The viceroy stated sharply. "What can a boy know?" Qui-Gon glanced at the other Jedi who nodded before replying.

"This boy is the son of the force itself, destined to destroy the sith. I would like to see you even try and outsmart him in any way, he will always prevail."

The senate fell silent and Anakin blushed more than he had in his entire life, out of embarrasment, not fear. But what embarassed him even more was when all of the politicians that he had saved from pirates said that they knew him, and that he had saved them from terrible fates at a great personal risk.

"I believe that the senate would like to hear how the boy knows that the viceroy is lying, Master Jedi. Let him speak." The chancellor ordered. Anakin looked at Qui-Gon who nodded, Anakin took in a deep breath and stared directly at the viceroy.

"You're telling the truth about not blockading planets for the separatists, but you are lying about the rest." Anakin declared.

"And how can you possibly know that?" The viceroy challenged. Anakin suddenly became more confident.

"For starters, you're voice went an octave higher than it usually was, you kept you're eyebrows raised for the duration of the lie in you're conversation, and you blinked twice whenever you spoke of having no connections with the separatists." Anakin explained. There was more murmering around the senate, the viceroy blushed with embarassment.

"A boy cannot know this, no matter who his father is!" The viceroy boldly declared.

"Why does the age of a person cloud you're judgement on them, Viceroy?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked. Anakin saw that the viceroy had been cornered again, the only thing he had left was to mock Anakin's appearence. Something that he should never have done.

"Well, look at him. He's scruffy, obviously found on the streets of the underworld, lacking in intellect and looks thinner than a stick." The viceroy mocked. Anakin glared at the viceroy.

"We'll have you know that this boy was a slave." Obi-Wan announced to much shock. Anakin could sense many eyes on him, and a lot of sympathy from many senators. "We found him in the custody of pirates, as the senators said, he was more than willing to help us. When we discovered of his slavery, we took him away from the pirates and gave him a new home." Obi-Wan explained. Anakin could honsetly say that he had never liked the man more because an uproar started in the senate.

"The viceroy is lying!"  
"Investigation is required!"  
"You should be ashamed of youself viceroy!"

"Order! We shall have order!" The chancellors guard called out to the senators, who fell silent once more.

"Viceroy, in light of this new information, you have been foud guilty of conspiring with the separatists. How do you plead?"

"This is simply atrotious!" The viceroy shouted but to no avail. The senate was well and truly against him by now. Anakin could feel something on the way and instantly looked down to the bottom of the senate floor, where a droid with a sniper rifle stood. The sniper was aimed at 'him'. The Jedi noticed Anakin's attention had changed and looked down also, to their immediate shock. The droid fired to shot at Anakin, which was deflected by Qui-Gon's blade back at the droid.

Qui-Gon pulled Anakin away from the edge and made him stand very closely to the center of the Jedi. The senate went into an uproar again, after the initial shock had faded, the viceroy was desperate and leapt off of the pod and onto the floor below. Anakinn watched him falling and saw a droid in a hovercraft catch him half way and escort him out of the senate through a secret exit.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm and led him out of the senate and back into the speeder, the other Jedi had remained behind to either find the droid or maintain peace within the senate. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when they were safely away from there. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, his expression serious. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up." Anakin replied honestly.

"Well, there is something good that came of this for you."

"What?"

"The entire galaxy knows that you are the son of the force and the chosen one, even though they may not believe it, Qui-Gon does. Any sith in the galaxy will have to plan their next move carefully against the Jedi, you just exposed their entire operation with the separatists and trade fedaration in one move. Nicely done...pirate."

"Even if I deny it, you are right. I'm a pirate at heart." Anakin admitted finally.


	8. Day 6 and Padme: Seven Years Pass

**Chapter 8**

Anakin yawned as he lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling above him, it was plain yet interesting to his eyes. Probably one of the after effects of living with Hondo for seven years. Anakin had completely humiliated the viceroy a few hours ago and earned the sympathy of the senate for his gruelling past. He could only imagine what the Jedi were going to do with the viceroy, they never let anyone escape them. Especially when they had been told of a very important Jedi prophecy, which Anakin hated being related to already. Too much attention and too many problems. First the Basilisk had proven that Anakin had well over a hundred thousand medi-chlorines and now the entire senate knew that Anakin could be the one to destroy the sith.

Threepio was doing whatever data pads with brains do and Anakin wished beyond hope that he could have something fun to do other than sort through data pads and hacking for once. It wasnt that the hacking wasnt fun, it was just way too easy. But before he could come up with a brilliant scheme to have some real fun, the door opened. Qui-Gon walked in looking grim and Anakin could tell that something was wrong.

"Anakin, the viceroy escaped." He infromed. Anakin's eyes widened.

"How? What will he do now?" Anakin quetioned worriedly.

"The droid got him away from the senate just before we reached the exit that he departed through. He will most likely be going back to the trade federation and any sith that he knows and tell them about you. I'm sorry Anakin, but unless you can defend yourself you will most likely be killed by bounty hunters."

"They wouldnt." Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow, silently indicating for him to explain. "I know every bounty hunter in the galaxy, literally. They all know me and we're all good friends. In fact any money that the trade federation pays them will be nothing to what I've earned for them in an hour. If they do end up coming for me, we'll most probably end up at a bar having a laugh with one another."

"You know too many criminals for your own good."

"Maybe so, but it does mean that I am bounty hunter proof. What should I do now?"

"The council has come to the descision that you should be taught how to defend yourself, but they are cautious. You hold far too many emotions to become a Jedi, yet have much more power than any in our order. I will be teaching you how to use a lightsaber, but it is very unlikely that they will make you a Jedi. It would be against the code for you to join with all of your emotions."

"So, I've been wondering, what is a grey Jedi?"

"A Jedi that openly defys the council. I am a grey Jedi. You take it upon yourself to do what you feel is right and what the council feels is wrong, it often results in you being right, but not always."

"So, what will happen to me? Will I stay as the temple engineer?"

"Yes, but you will be taught to defend youself and might even become like a Jedi at some point. It really depends on what the future holds."

"I hope the future holds something good for me."

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were returning to Coruscant after destroying a droid mutation vacility where animals were tested in ways of torture that would be used on the citizens of the republic. Anakin had rescued a small creature that had white-ish fur and was only a cub from electrocution and brought it back with them to the senate building.

They were planning to take the cub back to the temple after their day with politicians, something that both Anakin and Obi-Wan were dreading. The small creature would be left on the ship with food and water whilst they were busy for the next few hours.

Anakin lounged in his pilots chair as the ship landed itself through auto pilot he was really dreading spending an entire day with politicians, the only thing he was even remotley interested in was the new senator for Naboo, Senator Amidala. He had been told that she was really quite a beautiful person in both mind and body. Anakin would be the judge of that, he was a pirate after all.

Obi-Wan nudged Anakin with his elbow when they landed and Anakin made no attempt to move, lost in his own world. "Come on pirate, time to bore ourselves to death." Obi-Wan mused.

"I know what it is to be bored to death, and it takes less than a day with politicians. It's more like time to subject ourselves to the worst death imaginable, and I have no intention of dying today." Anakin corrected.

"Me neither, come on. Your little friend can sleep whilst we have the time of our lives."

"More like the time of the flies." Anakin muttered as they both watched the ramp descend and walked down it. Anakin was met by the usual crowd of politicians, he answered every question with a nod, yes, no, or shurgging of his shoulders. Obi-Wan did the same and soon the senators walked inside whilst the chancellor conversed with the duo.

"I want to thank you both for dealing with that disasterous facility, you both have done the republic a great service." He commended as he had for so many times before. Anakin did not care for the chancellor, he recieved a really bad vibe from him. Obi-Wan, however, seemed to like the chancellor more, even though the chancellor was interested in Anakin more.

"We thank you, chancellor. But we really should be going to see how the senators are doing after this discovery, thank you." Anakin ended the conversation quicker than it had begun and whisked Obi-Wan away before he could retort.

"Anakin! That was very rude of you to blank the chancellor like that." Obi-Wan scolded.

"Oh, really? I hadnt noticed. Get a room, Obi-Wan, you swallow anything that politician says to you. You should just marry him." Anakin mocked.

"Jedi cant marry, Anakin."

"No, they cant. But I can. Maybe I'll marry him and send you a postcard from our honeymoon on Galinore, I did just purchase a property there." Anakin continued to mock, earning his an elbow to the ribs with deliberate force. Anakin spotted Obi-Wan's eyes wandering and lined his gaze up with his to see what he was looking at, Duchess Satine of Mandalore. "I understand Obi-Wan, I'll leave you to speak with your girlfriend." Anakin walked off and heard 'She is not my girlfriend!' from behind him, but he just snickered.

He noticed a couple argueing bitterly in the corner, the man was scruffy and unkept, but she...she was beautiful. Anakin noticed one of them as Senator Rush Clovis, who shouted something and then stormed off. The woman then walked out to the balcony and Anakin could hear her sobbing. Feeling that she needed someone to talk to, Anakin decided to follow her.

He came to the entrance of the balcony and got his first good look at her. She was beautiful. With brown hair that was tied in an elegant bun atop her head, a lovely red dress without any back and lovely brown eyes that Anakin could just about see through her sobbing, she also had such a lovely figure. Anakin slowly walked over to her.

"Hello, are you alright?" Anakin greeted and asked at the same time. She stopped sobbing to look at him, she seemed confused by his presence.

"Oh, hello. I'm fine." She wiped her eyes dry but Anakin could still see that her eyes where filled with tears.

"I saw you argueing with Clovis, I hope he didnt offend you." Anakin said taking a step closer.

"Oh, no. We just, went our separate ways thats all."

"Would you like me to stay with you for a bit? You are quite upset." Anakin offered.

"I-I suppose so." She stuttered. Anakin walked slowly to the railing beside her and put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"What happened between the two of you? If you dont mind me asking that is."

"Well, he never took our relationship seriously and I'm more concerned about my duties to the senate than what Clovis is interested in."

"That's what Obi-Wan is like whenever he's around the duchess Satine."

"You know Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"The grey Jedi?"

"Yes, thats me. I just got back from destroying a separatist mutation facility."

"I heard about that, those poor creatures."

"I never heard, what was your name."

"Padme, Padme Amidala. Senator from Naboo."

"Nice to meet you Padme. Now are you sure your okay?"

"Well, no actually. I suppose not."

"I dont understand how Clovis could have shouted at you, you really are very beautiful."

"Thank you, Clovis has never said that to me before."

Anakin did not know how anyone could not comment on her beauty, when a thought occured to him.

"Are you an angel?" She seemed taken aback.

"What?"

"An angel, I've heard the deep space pilots talking about them. They come from the moons of Iego I think."

"No, no I'm not an angel."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"I dont think thats true."

Padme sniffed and Anakin could sense her sobbing coming back once more as she was thinking of Clovis. Anakin slowly pulled her into a caring embrace as she broke down on his chest, crying her heart out. Anakin rubbed her back gently, enjoying the feel of her smooth, soft skin.

He comforted her as she continued to cry and held her closer when she tried to pull away out of grief. They stood like this for several minutes until Clovis came around the corner looking even more furious than before. His eyes widened when he saw Padme in Anakin's embrace and he pulled out a blaster, which he pointed at Anakin's face. Padme pulled away in shock as Anakin ignited his lightsaber and severed the blaster in two before pointing it at Clovis who backed away.

"I suggest you leave, Senator. Trying to kill a Jedi is frowned upon by the republic." Anakin advised. Clovis ran from their view and Anakin only relaxed when he sensed that he had left the senate. Anakin deactivated his saber and put it back on his utility belt. "Are you okay?"

"I cant believe he did that." She replied breathlessly. "He could have killed you." Tears fell from her eyes again and Anakin stepped forwards so that he could hold her once more. He rested his chin on her head and sighed in satisfaction.

"He'll never kill me, Padme. I promise you." Anakin assured, Padme stiffled her cries eventually and rested her head against his chest in happieness. Anakin began stroking her exposed back gently. "Your so beautiful Padme." He commented. She held him even tighter at his words and Anakin decided to try something bolder.

Slowly, he bent his lips down to her forehead and kissed it lightly. He felt her freeze in tension for a second, before relaxing against him once more. Anakin almost cursed in Huttese when Obi-Wan began calling his name. Padme stepped away from him, obviously blushing.

"I'll see you later Padme." Anakin promised, his hand cupping her cheek. Padme did not answer and so Anakin left to go to find Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was several steps away from the Duchess Satine when Anakin found him. "So, pirate, how was your evening?" Obi-Wan asked, obviously hoping for another of Anakins exageratted comments.

"Lovely, I threatened a senator but apart from that, it was fine." Anakin replied honestly.

"You did what?!"

"Rleax, Obi-Wan. He pulled a blaster on me and I ignited my saber and told him to leave, so he did. Nothing serious happened."

"It had better not have. Come on, we should get back to the temple. You have to take some anti biotics dont you?"

"Yes, only for the next week and then I'm free."

"You still have to stay in that medical room still though, the medical droids never know when your condition is stable or not. We should get back to the ship now."

"Understood, lets go. I do not want to stay another moment in this hell hole." But that was a lie, Anakin really did want to stay. Padme was so beautiful and he loved her so much already.

When they got outside and where heading to the ship, Anakin spotted Clovis heading back into the senate, obviously going for Padme. Anakin narrowed his eyes and the ground beneath his feet fell out, Clovis fell into the underworld. Anakin smirked and went onto the ship with Obi-Wan. He could make anything happen with the force if he willed it, he didnt even need to move.

Anakin went to the cub he had found and stared at it intently, and idea occured to him. Iego, he remembered a dream he had had fourteen years ago, it had come true. Or at least it would. "Hi Iego." Anakin named the small animal. "I hope you like the name."

* * *

Padme walked back to her apartment at 500 republica with a mixed feeling of emotions inside of her. Although she was grateful for the Jedi's company, she had never expected for him to hold her close and kiss her forehead.

It was barely any contact, yet Padme was strangely mesmerized by it. She was also thankful that Clovis had not come back to speak with her, and she made sure to lock her apartment door that night. Speaking with Clovis would just make it more painful for her, and Anakin was not there to comfort her this time.

Though she thought that she did not need him, she secretly wished he was here with her. How strange? One encounter with him and she already yearned for his comfort. Her break up with Clovis had broken his heart more than hers, she suspected that this was because she had had someone to comfort her instead of being left to sob.

Her handmaidens had the night off and Padme got herself ready for bed, completely unaware that in the Jedi temple, a daring pirate was planning their next encounter. An encounter that would come sooner than she would have expected.


	9. Day 7: First Date (ish)

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin was captured by pirates after winning a pod race at the age of seven and has spent the last seven years in their care. He won his freedom at the age of ten by making a deal with Hondo that he would stay if he could be free and this would be ensured when Hondo made himself Anakins guardian. Anakin is turning out to be quite a fiesty assasin, even though he cannot bring himself to kill. They go to the Jedi temple at the request of the Jedi council to make sure that they are all being legal, when they take an intrest in the teenage boy being picked on by the other pirates. They realise that Hondo does not want a boy who cannot kill and take Anakin into their care, but something dark is looming on the horizon, Anakin takes a shine to one Senator Amidala. **

**Chapter 9**

Anakin was kept up all night by his thoughts on Padme. Being with her. Holding her. Making her feel safe. Protecting her. If he hadnt gained some self control from becoming a Jedi he might have just gone over to see her now, another after effect of being a pirate. Anakin just lay there for the whole night with his little friend Iego. The council had decided to give him to Anakin to care for, seeing as he was about as arrogant as any pirate still. Anakin knew that they hoped he would lose this arrogance by taking care of him, but it would not work. Anakin honestly did not care what he was going to be doing for the council right now, his thoughts were of Padme.

The way she fit perfectly into the curve of his body, how soft her skin was and how lovingly gentle she had been. Anakin smiled as he remembered how he had kissed her forehead and she had frozen slightly before relaxing into his embrace. It was dawn when threepio turned himself on, the protocal droid was as infuriating as ever when he started up. Beeping as he always did. Anakin had no idea why he had given threepio a protocal droid form six years ago, but he did not regret it. Threepio had been even more annoying then than he was now, Anakin would often tinker with his circuits so that he could be alone with his thoughts for a few hours at a time.

It was an hour past dawn when Obi-Wan came into Anakin's room, simply delighted that Anakin flinched at the light hitting his eyes. "Kriff, Obi-Wan, you could have given me some warning." Anakin complained, shielding his eyes. Obi-Wan smirked.

"Good morning to you too sunshine, I come with good news for you." Obi-Wan said mockingly.

"You're going to close the door?"

"No. The council has given us both a two week meditational retreat, which I am sure you will not attend as you never do. Have fun with whatever you plan to do."

"That is good news." Anakin replied, his thoughts travelling to Padme in an instant. "Maybe you can see your girlfriend." Anakin mocked.

"She is not my girlfriend Anakin! Maybe you should go and see Senator Amidala."

Anakins eyes snapped open. "How the kriff do you know about that."

"Clovis came to Qui-Gon and accused you of stealing his woman and trying to kill him. Since you had already explained about the lightsaber part to me, he could not press charges there. As for Senator Amidala, Qui-Gon was helpful enough to remind Clovis that you are a grey Jedi and openly defy the council. He also pointed out that you are allowed to have a relationship with the senator, Clovis was smart enough to back off."

"I need to thank Qui-Gon big time."

"Yes you do, expect a lecture from him, so tell me about Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan demanded sitting on Anakin's bed. "What do you think? I have another reason to taunt you."

"Shut up Obi-Wan, I am serious about her."

"Oh my, the first thing you've ever been serious about in your life. Do go on, does she know you were a pirate?"

"No, not yet. I plan to visit her soon, meditational retreats are not for me."

"They do help you clear your mind, but since yours is empty I suppose you dont need to do so."

"Shut up. If you say anything to Padme I'll tell Satine that you love her."

"I do not, and your on a first name basis with her I see."

"Oh quit your mocking, Obi-Wan. Either help me find a way to talk to her or go and sit with your legs crossed for hours, I hear that its murder on your thighs."

"Never a serious moment, huh Anakin?"

"Not unless it involves humiliating a politician or being with Padme."

"I might have a certain senator for you to humiliate soon enough, now dress smart if you want her to like you. See you around pirate."

"See you around Jedi."

Obi-Wan left the room and Anakin could not help but smirk. Those were the names they both had, the pirate and the Jedi, the daring duo that won every battle they had ever fought in the clone wars. Anakin got up and dressed in his normal clothes, white shirt black trousers and boots. Now that he was going to be out of the temple, he saw no need to wear his Jedi tunic, no matter how sacred it was.

Threepio moaned words of protest when Anakin told him to watch Iego. "Look threepio, dont tell anyone except Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan but I am going on a date. I think. I need to see how this plays out, I will most likely be gone for two weeks so feed Iego whatever the medi-droid brings for me. He can digest it easily, I checked myself. Now be good for once in your circuitry." Anakin ordered threepio before leaving the room, determined to see Padme again.

* * *

Padme sighed as she stepped out of the senate hall and proceeded to make her way to her office. Today had not exactly been a good day. Clovis had not once stopped glaring at her and one of her handmaidens had overheard him speaking with a bounty hunter about her. Even Captain Thytho was unsteady today, he always valued Padme's safety above all else.

But what she did not expect to see when she entered her office was a certain grey Jedi standing by her desk, waiting for her. "Padme, how are you today?" He greeted in such an uncharacteristic fashion. She smiled and knew that he was better when he was being himself.

"I would be feeling a lot better if you stopped acting so formal, Master Jedi." Padme told him. To her surprise (a good surprise) he smirked and ruffled his hair back to its usual place.

"Sorry, sort of an idea of Obi-Wan's. Trust him to say something that dosent work well." Anakin mocked. Padme giggled slightly, making him blush noticabley. "How was your meeting in the senate?"

"Not very good, Clovis kept making me uneasy. One of my handmaidens overheard him talking with a bounty hunter about me." Padme informed him. To her complete shock, Anakin walked forwards and brought her into his embrace for the second time since they had met.

"I wont let him hurt you, Angel." He assured her. "No bounty hunter will even try to harm you as long as I'm around."

Padme smiled. "As reassuring as that is, bountty hunters arent intimidated by everyone."

"Actually, I dont intimidate them." He took in a deep breath. "I am friends with every last one of them."

"What? But, how? That's impossible."

"No, its not. Padme, before the Jedi found me, I was a pirate. Still am in fact, thats why me and Obi-Wan are reffered to as the pirate and the Jedi. I go and have drinks with them now and then and meet every new bounty hunter there is, I dont turn them in and they dont hurt anyone I love."

Padme tensed up for a moment. "You-you love me?" She stuttered.

"Always, Padme. From the moment I first met you." Padme pulled away slightly to look him in the eye.

"You cant love me after a day, it hasnt even been a day yet!"

"I can and I do, believe me Padme. I love you so much already, please say that you feel the same?"

"I-I think of you as a friend." Padme noticed his face fall. "No, no. I think of you as a really good friend, a better friend than even Bail Organa. But for me to love someone, I would need to see them on a regular basis and talk with them and know more about them. Do you understand?" She hoped that he did.

"Completely. When is your next senate meeting?"

"Not for a week."

"Are you doing anything in that time?"

"Well, no actually. The next session is a discussion, this session was a descision."

"Good. Would you like to go to lunch?"

"When?"

"Now. And tommorrow, and every other day." Anakin grinned at her. "So you can get to know me more."

Padme blushed. "I suppose I would enjoy that."

Anakin smiled widely and gestured to the door. "Ladies first."

"Stop acting like a gentleman, I know that isnt what your used to."

"Would you rather I was a daring pirate who stole anything he could?"

"No, but a mixture of both wouldnt hurt."

"Good thing that I am just that then."

* * *

Qui-Gon entered the room looking for Anakin, but he was gone. Of course Qui-Gon knew exactly where he had gone to, but decided to ask threepio just to make sure.

"Master Anakin informed me that he is going on a date, sort of. He said that he would see how things played out and probably not be back for the rest of the week, leaving me to look after Iego." Threepio gestured to the cub.

"Those animals can run amuck threepio, you'd better watch him closely."

"Certainly master Jinn, I shall-" Iego ran off through the opened door. "Oh no."

* * *

Anakin sat with Padme in a small but nice cafe in the center of Coruscant. It was not crowded, so they would not be watched by holonet reporters, and had excellent service. They already had their meals at their tables.

"So what do you do in the clone wars?" Padme asked.

"Well, since I'm a grey Jedi I do things as I see them, not how the council sees them. Me and Obi-Wan often resort to aggresive negotiations."

"Aggresive negotiations? Whats that?"

"Negotiations with a lightsaber." Anakin explained. Padme giggled slightly.

Anakin began to smile to, but that smile faded when he sensed something dangerous coming towards them. Anakin stood up and yanked Padme towards him so that the blaster bolt intended for her missed and hit the floor instead. Anakin saw Jango Fett fly down on his jetpack and freeze when he saw Anakin there.

"Ani, this is surprising. I never imagined you would be one for politicians." Jango commented.

"Neither did I Jango, who sent you?"

"The viceroy of the trade federation, he seeks vengance against her for something that happened on Naboo years ago. He is in league with the separatists, you need to run Ani. An assassin droid will be here soon, I will not tell them of your location."

"Understood, I'll meet you on Kamino in a days time. What do you say to drinks?" Jango laughed at it.

"As always I welcome a pint, bring the senator, she will be safe in the cloning facility."

"Cloning what? Hang on now, the republic has been using troops from each separate planet to defend itself, what are the clones for?"

"I will explain later, there is a ship docked a few blocks away, hurry. You owe me for this one, Ani."

"As I recall you owed me five for that buisness or Hoth, this makes three. I have two left."

"Fine, but dont keep me waiting or I'll take one of them away." Jango flew away leaving Padme speechless.

"You were telling the truth, you know every bounty hunter in the galaxy." She said breathlessly.

"I know, come on, we have to go now!" Anakin took her hand and ran through the back exit of the cafe, towing her along as he went. Within a minute they reached the ship and Anakin dragged her onboard. After getting the ship to take off, Anakin set it to auto pilot and contacted Qui-Gon.

"Anakin? The comlink says that you are calling from an unknown ship, what is going on?" Qui-Gon asked.

"The viceroy of the trade federation tried to make an attempt on Senator Amidala's life. He sent a bounty hunter to kill her."

"But you know every bounty hunter in the galaxy and he did not even try to kill her. So why are you running?"

"He sent an assassin droid after her and more could be on the way, Jango Fett told me of a cloning facility on Kamino. Thats where I'm taking her."

"A cloning facility on Kamino? What is Kamino?"

"Your not serious, its the planet of the cloners. They clone people. How can you not know?"

"It is not in the archives, you will have to send your location to us. Are you certain that the bounty hunter is named Jango Fett?"

"Positive, I've had a drink with him more than fifty times over the course of a year. He was the one that I helped on Hoth."

"Oh yes, I remember that mess. I will tell the council of this, make sure that the senator is safe."

"I will master, Skywalker out."


	10. Day 8: Holo-chess

**A Pirates Love**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin was captured by pirates after winning a pod race at the age of seven and has spent the last seven years in their care. He won his freedom at the age of ten by making a deal with Hondo that he would stay if he could be free and this would be ensured when Hondo made himself Anakins guardian. Anakin is turning out to be quite a feisty assassin, even though he cannot bring himself to kill. They go to the Jedi temple at the request of the Jedi council to make sure that they are all being legal, when they take an interest in the teenage boy being picked on by the other pirates. They realise that Hondo does not want a boy who cannot kill and take Anakin into their care, but something dark is looming on the horizon, Anakin takes a shine to one Senator Amidala. **

* * *

**Sorry for how short this chapter is compared to how long it took, but I had writers block and wanted to update.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Anakin relaxed back in his chair, knowing that the immediate danger was over. Unfortunately for him, Padme was not so happy about relaxing after an attempt was made on her life. Though Anakin had no idea why she was looking so unsettled, he knew that he would find out at some point in their flight.

"Anakin, where exactly is Kamino? And who is Jango Fett?" Padme asked.

"Kamino is, well I didnt memorize the co-ordinates. Jango Fett is a bounty hunter who lives there, I didnt know about the new cloning facility but I did know that it was the planet of the cloners. I told you that I knew every bounty hunter in the galaxy and I wasnt lieing." Anakin replied.

"But if you dont know the co-ordinates, then how are we going to get there?"

"Jango's given the ship an auto pilot sequence that will take us straight to Kamino." Anakin saw the worry on Padme's face. "Dont worry Padme, it will all be okay."

"I am not worried."

"Well, since you refuse to let me call you worried, maybe we should pick up where we left off on Coruscant. We were getting to know one another?"

"I dont see how we can just-"

"Relax, Padme. Take a breath and calm down, the threat is over and the Jedi council will be discussing what to about the whole situation. "

"You may be able to relax easily, but I cant."

"Why cant you relax? A bounty hunter cant have caused you this much trouble, is this about Clovis?" He asked.

Padme turned away from him. "Not...exactly."

Anakin smiled slightly, he could see right through her. "It is about Clovis, isnt it?"

"Fine, it is." Padme confessed. "Apparently he fell through the floor outside of the senate building and it was my fault." Padme shook her head as she spoke.

Anakin's cheeks blushed slightly. "How could it be your fault if he fell through the floor? He must have been so dense that even the ground couldnt take it." Anakin joked. Padme smiled at the remark.

"Still, its a little hard not to think about what he said. He is a complete idiot sometimes, that's why I dumped him. I wish there was something to take my mind off of him." Padme sighed.

Anakin pondered this for a second. "Fine, lets play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Whatever game you want."

"Holographic chess?"

"Isnt that a little outdated?"

"You said-!"

"Okay, okay. Lets play."

* * *

Gunray and Dooku stood on the planes of Geonosis, watching the geonosians prepare an army of battle droids to attack the republic once more. These new droids where far more advanced than the other droids and would be harder to destroy.

"I want her dead, Dooku!" Gunray explained. "You said that the bounty hunter would kill that pesky senator!"

"He was supposed to, Gunray. But pre-existing relationships are out of my control, and that Jedi knows every bounty hunter in the galaxy. The senator is now under his protection and the bounty hunter is no longer our employee." Dooku said tiredly. "Have no fear, Gunray. She will die."

"Really? Because she was supposed to be dead by now! If bounty hunters cant kill her, then how can we hire anyone to kill her?! I want her dead!" Gunray exclaimed impatiently. "That Jedi deserves to die for what he has done!"

"If you had not made your lies so obvious then you would not be in this situation." Dooku stated. "The boy was raised by pirates for seven years, its no wonder he was able to do so many impossible things."

"Many is not a big enough measurement for the amount of troubles that Jedi has caused us." Gunray snarled. "He has destroyed all of our droid factories except for the ones that the republic has yet to find and freed all of the creatures that were supposed to be our secret weapons. He even took the creature that was a guardian of the force in physical form for his pet!"

"He will die, Gunray. I will make certain of it. Now go and make our battle droids."

* * *

The temple was unusually noisy.

Jedi had been running raged around the temple to try and capture the creature that Anakin Skywalker had rescued from mutation that was now running around the temple unchallenged and causing trouble wherever it went. So far it had tripped up younglings, chewed through some electrical wires (resulting in a black out for a day), hidden several padawans lightsabers and pounced on Obi-Wan Kenobi around twenty times.

By now the council was quite annoyed by this and so where every other Jedi. They had come to the mutual decision that Skywalker should be called back to Coruscant to deal with the problem himself, since he was the one who had brought about the whole thing in the first place.

The only problem was that he was with Senator Amidala on his way to Kamino, and she could not be left alone with a bounty hunter. Once some Jedi had been set in place to protect her, then he would return to the temple.

This seemed to be a day that would not come for a long while because up until now the Jedi had no idea that Kamino even existed, though it seemed that Skywalker had known all along and just never said anything about it, assuming that they had known about it as long as he had.

* * *

Anakin was feeling very defeated by now. Padme had beaten him seventeen times in a row and he had only won once, when she deliberatley allowed him to win because of the way he continued to complain that she never let him win.

"That's seventeen to you and one to me. This seems to be very one sided if you ask me." Anakin said.

Padme smiled at him. "Its not my fault that you arent very good at this."

"How many times have you played this exactly? No one can be this good when they are a senator." Anakin complained.

"Just because I have lots of responsibilities and things to do doesnt mean that I cant be myself every once in a while." Padme said pointedly.

"Well, since someone wants you dead, maybe you should act more like yourself instead of being that stone cold senator all of the time." Anakin mocked. Padme glared at him and Anakin was able to read some of her thoughts.

_He is such a tease, no wonder every girl on Coruscant wants him to go out with them-_

Anakin choked on the drink that he had just started to consume when he read that last thought, those thoughts were really something that he had not expected.

"Anakin? Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didnt realise that every girl on Coruscant wanted to go out with me." He said. Padme frowned at him. "Sorry, I couldnt not read your thoughts when they were so strong."

Padme glared at him.

"You like reading my thoughts? Read this one."

_Learn to play holo-chess instead of reading a persons private thoughts you little-_

"Padme!" Anakin exclaimed suddenly. "I dont think that kind of language is appropriate for a senator as beautiful as you."

Padme blushed. "Anakin, I didnt think Jedi were allowed to make compliments like that."

"I'm no ordinary Jedi, Padme. I'm allowed to have relationships, I'm a pirate and dont exactly abide by any rules that I am set, not that anyone gives me any anymore."

"Dont the council give you any proper rules? You do need to have some restrictions at the very least."

"Nope, not one. Only the ones that I have for myself." Anakin explained. "I only have two rules in the world and one rule at the temple."

"Oh? And what are those?" Padme asked.

"In the outside world my rules are dont die and dont murder. My rule in the temple is dont get caught, even though that can apply to the outside world too, but I do enjoy prison meals."

"You've been in prison?"

"Only a few times."

Padme glared at him. "How many times exactly?"

"Twenty-three."

Padme's eyes widened. "What? The Jedi cant have liked that at all, and that would certainly be on your record. What did you do to get put in prison that many times?"

"It was mainly bar brawls with Master Vos."

"I've heard about him, he's supposed to be the second best rogue Jedi in the order, but I have no idea who the first is."

"You're looking at him." Anakin smirked. "It took me five years to get that title, and Obi-Wan wasnt too happy about how many times he was covered in slime either."

"You covered Obi-Wan with slime?"

"Well, it wasnt intended for him. It was actually intended for this really annoying representative that the chancellor placed in the temple, I have never seen anyone more annoying."

Padme giggled quietly. "You must be talking about Elynis Travis?" She asked. Anakin nodded. "She is more annoying than any other person in the senate, one time she came in after a one month absence with her hair dyed pink."

Anakin blushed. "Yeah...I wonder why she did that..." Padme gave him a suspicious look. "Yes, okay, so it might have been me, but it wasnt my fault."

"She was the talk of the senate for months after that, I'm glad you did." Padme said. "She was beginning to become a real pain."

"Beginning? She'd been in the senate for a year, how was she not a pain already?"

"Well, I had just started at the time."

"She must be more of a pain now."

"Well...the only thing she does is say how there were two Jedi at the temple plotting against her, I suppose that is you and Master Vos?"

"She started it, there was honestly nothing that could have been done to stop it."

"How about, since I dont know everything that happened, you tell me what happened?"

"What? A story?"

"Dont tell me that your Jedi training prevents you from telling a simple story."

"No, no it doesnt, I dont have very good experiences with stories."

"And why is that?"

"I'll tell you that story later on."

* * *

**I will update again soon!**


	11. Day 8a: Story Telling, Murder

**A Pirates Love**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin was captured by pirates after winning a pod race at the age of seven and has spent the last seven years in their care. He won his freedom at the age of ten by making a deal with Hondo that he would stay if he could be free and this would be ensured when Hondo made himself Anakins guardian. Anakin is turning out to be quite a feisty assassin, even though he cannot bring himself to kill. They go to the Jedi temple at the request of the Jedi council to make sure that they are all being legal, when they take an interest in the teenage boy being picked on by the other pirates. They realise that Hondo does not want a boy who cannot kill and take Anakin into their care, but something dark is looming on the horizon, Anakin takes a shine to one Senator Amidala. **

**Chapter 11**

Anakin stood on the temple roof with Quinlan Vos after a long day of lightsaber training, it was now time to relax and be himself. Which, to be honest, didn't involve much relaxing.

Today they were going to slide down the roof on metal sheets to see who could reach the bottom first, and they had placed wagers on who would be able to do it. Even Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had offered their opinion on who would win, after a lecture on the safety of others of course.

"Ready?" Vos asked.

"I was born ready." Anakin replied cockily.

"3, 2, 1... go!"

They both leapt off of the roof with their sheets and began to slide down the sloped side of it, that led to the point just beyond the hanger of the temple.

Vos had an early lead, since he was taller than Anakin and stronger given his older age, but Anakin easily closed the gap and was in the lead before they had crossed the half way mark.

When they neared the bottom, Anakin was surprised to find Obi-Wan standing there with his arms crossed, looking annoyed. No doubt he was annoyed by what they were doing, so Anakin jumped off at the bottom and landed on his feet, with metal sheet in hand.

Vos, however, was not so lucky. He crashed into several crates that had been positioned just off of the hanger and laid on the floor, unconscious. Obi-Wan shook his head in disapproval and walked up to Anakin.

"Anakin, you do realise that this kind of behaviour is frowned upon by the Jedi council?" He asked.

"But master, I was told that I could be myself. And I cant help it, I was raised by pirates for seven years, I could have turned out worse." said Anakin.

"You could have, but you didn't." Obi-Wan scolded. "If this sort of behaviour continues then you are well on your way to becoming a grey Jedi, or worse, a rogue."

"Like Vos you mean."

"The council doesn't like the fact that you two are so close, Anakin. Especially since you are still a pirate and he is quite possibly the worst Jedi there has ever been."

"In attitude, not skill."

"The principals are still the same, if you act like this when the inspector from the senate arrives then the Jedi order will be given a very bad name."

"Inspector?" Anakin arched an eyebrow.

"The representative from the chancellor, we do have standards to keep."

"I know, but still. Everyone knows that the Jedi order is fine, why are they checking?"

"Either because its been so long that no one is sure any more, or its because you and Vos have gotten into trouble."

"I have not been in any trouble...yet."

"So it wasn't you who was put into prison for fighting in a bar?"

"No, as I recall it was Vos. I was just in the area."

"Meaning that you got away?"

"I wasn't involved in the fight, why does no one believe me? Maybe I will get involved in a fight just to annoy you all."

"That wouldn't be the best idea for you. Now come on, we have to get some sleep before the inspectors arrival tomorrow, and I cant remember the last time you took a bath, Anakin."

"I don't get dirty."

"Anakin. Quarters. Bath. Now." Obi-Wan ordered.

Sighing, Anakin dropped the metal sheet and walked to the quarters that he shared with Obi-Wan, reluctant to see an inspector and take a bath.

Anakin stepped out of the 'fresher half an hour later with his hair still dripping wet from the bath that he had just had, though the only thing he did was see how long he could hold his breath for.

Obi-Wan was sat on a couch to one side of the room reading through data pads, he glanced up at Anakin before going back to his work, then he looked up at him and eyed his hair.

"Anakin, go and dry your hair." Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin groaned and walked back inside of the 'fresher to dry his hair. When he came back out once more, Obi-Wan had not moved an inch. Anakin leapt onto the couch that he preffered to sit on and began watching the HoloNet, Obi-Wan looked at him.

"Anakin, are you sure there is nothing else you should be doing?" He asked. Anakin frowned.

"No." He said uncertainly. "I don't think so, I've done all of what Master Yoda said."

"Well I was just wondering, are you planning to forget again this year?" He asked.

"Forget what?"

"Master Windu's birthday."

Anakin sat up straight. "Its not today is it?"

"No."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, he was saved.

"It was two days ago."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in silent disbelief. "And you didn't tell me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

Anakin was silent for a moment before letting out a string of Huttese curses. Obi-Wan glared at him. "Anakin, no swearing."

"You didn't tell me it was his birthday why?" Anakin asked.

"Because I wanted to see if you would remember, and now that the two day deadline is over, you can expect a visit from him. And dont even think of going out to buy him something because the door is locked and its night time, you have a curfew now remember?"

"I still don't see why that is."

"Anakin, you caused a riot."

"I punched one person in the face for calling you a name and suddenly everybody was angry. You should be grateful that I defended your honour."

"When my name was involved with the report I lost all my gratitude for you, the council punished the both of us because of that." Obi-Wan reminded him. "I remember forbidding you to defend my honour and the council gave you a curfew because of it."

"Some curfew," Anakin mumbled. "staying inside of the temple from seven o'clock every day? Rubbish. Absolute rubbish."

"Well, maybe if you can do something that is good then that curfew will be lifted."

"What can I do, though? My nature is to do things that aren't exactly Jedi like, Obi-Wan. I have tried to do other things, but I cant help myself. So the curfew isn't going to be lifted that way."

"Stay out of trouble and it will be lifted." Obi-Wan advised. "If that is even remotely possible."

"Ha. Ha."

Anakin threw a cushion at Obi-Wan and went back to watching the HoloNet, it was now reporting on the inspector who would be coming to the temple tomorrow.

_A stout women dressed in a pink dress was walking up the steps of the senate meeting._

"_Representative to the chancellor, Elynis Travis, will be going to the Jedi temple tomorrow to ensure that the Jedi are as pure as they have been in the past. Rumours around the galaxy that say how the Jedi have lost their way have come to the senates attention and the chancellor is -"_

"What a load of rubbish." Anakin said, turning off the HoloNet. "They believe rumours over the Jedi, when rumours can come from drunken old hags who have something against the order."

"There's nothing that we can do about it, Anakin." Obi-Wan reminded. "But if anyone is spreading rumours then it is most likely some politicians. I dont trust them."

Anakin arched an eyebrow. "Says the man who kisses the ground that Chancellor Palpatine walks on. You'd get on really well with his personal representative."

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin over the top of his data pad. "I know who to make friends with, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "Every bounty hunter in the universe, idiot." He muttered under his breath.

"At least I cant be assassinated any time soon." said Anakin.

_Kill! _

Anakin jumped as the voice rang out in his head and frowned in confusion, was it Obi-Wan?

"Something wrong, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I- I..." Anakin trailed off.

_Kill! I must kill!_

Obi-Wan set the data pad down to look at Anakin. "Are you alright?"

"Didnt you hear that?" Anakin asked.

"Hear what?"

_Rip, tear, destroy!_

"That!" Anakin explained. Obi-Wan frowned in response."How cant you hear it?"

Obi-Wan surveyed him for a moment. "I think you could do with some rest, Anakin." He said finally.

"But, I heard a voice! It said kill...it's going to kill." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan seemed concerned now. "What's going to kill?"

"I dont know, but I heard the voice in my head... it sounded like someone said it in the room." Anakin said, glancing around.

_Death... I am complete..._

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin realised that he had been silent for quite some time.

"I think it killed... I dont -"

"_ALL JEDI TO THEIR QUARTERS! MASTERS TO CORRIDOR 4B!" _The announcement blared through the temple loudly and Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at one another.

"You dont think that it... you know." Anakin said.

"I have no idea, wait here. I'll be back soon." Obi-Wan ordered, walking out of the room and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Anakin waited patiently on the couch, watching the HoloNet to take his mind off of the voice that had been in his head. Obi-Wan came back inside looking grim, he had been gone for an hour.

"Obi-Wan? What happened?" Anakin asked.

"A Jedi was found dead in the corridor," said Obi-Wan. "a lock down has been put into effect and I need to ask you about that voice. What did it say?"

"Well, first it said 'kill, I must kill' and then it went 'rip, tear, destroy' and after that it said 'death, I am complete'." Anakin said. Obi-Wan's face changed from curiousness to concern and worry with each word that he said.

"Rip, tear, destroy..." He repeated. "The Jedi was a padawan, like you, and they were mauled. Torn apart by something... I think you should tell the council about this, Anakin. You heard the voice when the padawan was found dead, or possibly being murdered... come on, we're going to talk with Master Yoda."

"Isnt there an emergency council session?"

"If there was I would be there, Anakin. That's why I was gone so long, now come on."

Anakin stood up and followed Obi-Wan out of their quarters and down the corridors. There were Jedi knights and masters everywhere with their lightsabers ignited, they watched them go curiously.

"Is something wrong, Master Kenobi?" Adi Gallia asked. "All padawans are not to leave their quarters, why is Skywalker out here?"

"He heard a voice just before the Jedi was found, master. The voice was talking about killing and ripping apart things, like the -"

"Like the Jedi." She finished for him. "Are you on your way to Master Yoda?"

"Yes. We are hoping that there might be a way to find the killer if Anakin can hear its thoughts." Obi-Wan explained.

_Need more, kill more_

"Uh," Anakin mumbled. "Obi-Wan, I can hear it again." Anakin said to his master. The two Jedi looked at him.

"What did you hear?"

"It said 'need more, kill more,'" Anakin explained.

"You need to go to Master Yoda, if it says anything else you must tell someone." Master Gallia advised him. Anakin nodded in response.

* * *

"Hang on," Padme stopped his story.

Anakin sighed. "What? I told you I cant tell stories -"

"No, no, thats not it. You never said that there were murders."

"I didnt know that you were going to get me to tell you the story, do you want to know it or not?"

Padme rolled her eyes. "Alright then, go ahead."

* * *

Obi-Wan quickly led Anakin away and when they finally reached Master Yoda's quarters, Anakin was starting to feel nervous. Being connected to a murderers thoughts was not the best thing in the world.

_Find more... where are they? The young and the helpless_

"Obi-Wan, I heard it again." Anakin spoke. "Its looking for the young and the helpless, I think it might mean the younglings."

Obi-Wan knocked on Master Yoda's door. "Just make sure that it isnt going after anyone, if it does you have to say where it is going."

"What if I dont know where its gone though?"

The door chimed and unlocked. "Then the Jedi will begin searching the temple again for it."

They both walked through the door and found Master Yoda meditating inside, he stopped and turned around to face them.

"Padawan Skywalker, safely in your quarters you should be." He advised. Anakin could not help but wonder why all Jedi said that to him.

"I am sorry for bringing Anakin out of our quarters, Master, but he has been hearing a voice." Obi-Wan explained. Master Yoda arched his eyebrows, silently indicating for him to continue. "We believe that they are the thoughts of the murderer inside the temple. Anakin heard his thoughts on the way that the padawan was killed."

Master Yoda looked at Anakin. "Hear where the murderer is, did you?"

"No, but I know that he is looking for the younglings and padawans." Anakin replied.

Master Yoda was silent for a moment, in deep thought. "Hear his thoughts, how did you?" He asked finally.

"I'm not sure. I just heard the voice in my head when I was talking with Obi-Wan."

"Heard this voice again, have you?"

"When I was in the corridor outside it said that it was looking for the young and the helpless."

Master Yoda stood up. "Go to the corridors of the padawan learners and younglings we will. If hear this voice again you do, then tell Master Kenobi you must."

* * *

"I dont believe that." Padme cut through the story again.

"What? Why not? It did happen." Anakin said.

"It doesnt sound as if it could happen. How could you even hear this persons thoughts anyway?"

"I will tell you when the story is finished, or you'll learn it in the story, I dont know."


	12. Day 8b: Story Telling, Nightmares

**A Pirates Love**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin was captured by pirates after winning a pod race at the age of seven and has spent the last seven years in their care. He won his freedom at the age of ten by making a deal with Hondo that he would stay if he could be free and this would be ensured when Hondo made himself Anakins guardian. Anakin is turning out to be quite a feisty assassin, even though he cannot bring himself to kill. They go to the Jedi temple at the request of the Jedi council to make sure that they are all being legal, when they take an interest in the teenage boy being picked on by the other pirates. They realise that Hondo does not want a boy who cannot kill and take Anakin into their care, but something dark is looming on the horizon, Anakin takes a shine to one Senator Amidala. **

**Chapter 12**

They walked through the corridors cautiously, constantly on guard for the murderer. But Anakin could not hear anything for the first half of their walk, which took thirty minutes. Obi-Wan kept glancing over at Anakin, who just shook his head. But when they reached the corridor that contained padawan learners, the voice came back. But it was quiet.

_Kill_

"I can hear it again." Anakin said. "Its going to kill."

"How loud was it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Quiet, I could barely hear it."

"Keep walking, we must." Master Yoda said.

They walked the entire length of the corridor and Anakin did not hear the voice again, but when they reached the next corridor the sound was so loud that Anakin almost put his hands over his ears, before he remembered that the sound came from his mind.

_YES! DEATH!_

"Obi-Wan I heard it -"

He was cut off by a loud scream from up ahead. They rushed forwards and found the body of another padawan on the floor, the walls around it held scratch marks and blood was stained everywhere. There were bloody paw prints on the floor and Anakin knew what it was.

"Those are the prints of a nexu." Anakin said outloud. "Nexu's dont have force capabilities, do they?"

"No. They dont. This doesnt make any sense." Obi-Wan said. "Why was the padawan out of their quarters in the first place?"

"Call the other masters, I will. Remain here and watch for the murderer, you must. An animal with thoughts that can be read by Skywalker in such a way, impossible it is. Beware of danger."

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber once Master Yoda had gone, but Anakin did not do a thing. He was still so confused by the entire situation.

"Anakin, ignite your lightsaber. You are in more danger than anyone else, Anakin. Not just because you're a padawan, but because you can actually hear the murderers thoughts."

Anakin did as he was told and kept watch on both sides of the corridor whilst Obi-Wan crouched beside the dead padawan and checked him for any signs of a second party being involved with their killing. The corridor was so quiet that you could have dropped a pin and you would have heard it. Not only was the silence suspicious, but it also made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

A scuffling sound to his right made Anakin turn and point his lightsaber in that direction, Obi-Wan stood up and readied his own lightsaber, but it was just Master Yoda and the rset of the Jedi council.

Anakin stood to the side whilst they took their own looks at the dead padawan. The lights in the corridor had been turned up to the brightest setting so that if anyone did come by then it would be easy to see them.

Qui-Gon stood beside Anakin and they both kept watch on either end of the corridor for any signs of trouble. No one had spoken a word to Anakin yet, so he guessed that Master Yoda had yet to tell them about the voice in his head. But they most likely did know, otherwise there was no explanation for how they knew that the murderer was down this corridor, aside from the loud scream.

_Where are all of the padawans? They hide in their quarters, but when they come out I will find them. First I must wipe the security footage, but those pathetic council members are there! Wait, is that a padawan with them?_

Anakin's eyes widened and he looked around silently. The murderer was watching them or, more specifically, watching him. Anakin gulped and looked up to see that the security camera was still intact, and what the murderer was after. Maybe he had destroyed the other one too? Anakin was, accidentaly, letting off a wave of panic through the force, which also happened to convey the message that the murderer was really close by.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Someones watching us." Anakin said, pointing to the end of the corridor where two shining yellow eyes had just come into view. The council stood up straight with their lightsabers and half began to slowly walk towards the cloaked figure that was now in view. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were standing very close to Anakin by now, concerned for his safety.

"Did you sense him, or read his thoughts?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I read his thoughts, he was thinking of killing me. And taking the security tape, he hasnt destroyed it yet." Anakin added. As he spoke a lightsaber was activated with a burst of red light. It was the figure at the end of the corridor. He was a sith.

* * *

"This part didnt happen did it?" Padme asked, her arms folded across her chest. Anakin frowned.

"Just because it isnt believable for a senator, doesnt mean it didnt happen. It did happen, and your interuptions arent doing much to help you understand this." Anakin scolded.

Padme arched an eyebrow. "Your story doesnt sound believable in the least to a normal person."

"Then just enjoy the story before I decide to tell you a story of Obi-Wan's lecture. You will hate it more than I did, and I actually had to live through it."

* * *

Anakin was shoved backwards as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took up defensive stances in front of him to ensure that the sith did not harm him.

"Anakin get back to our quarters and dont look back, understood?" Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes master." Anakin obeyed, turning around and running off to the corridor that held his and Obi-Wan's quarters. The doors of the corridor opened and some padawans came out looking confused, Anakin skidded to a halt at the sight of them.

"Woah, what are you all doing in the corridor?" Anakin asked, though it was a stupid question given his position.

"What are you doing in the corridor, Skywalker?" One of them asked smartly. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I was looking for the murderer with Master Yoda and Obi-Wan." Anakin said, they did not believe him.

"How come we werent allowed?" Another asked.

"Because none of you could hear his thoughts, unless you didnt tell anyone. And we all have to go back inside our quarters because there is a sith in the temple and a nexu as its pet." Anakin informed them.

"How did you hear his thoughts?" The same padawan asked.

Anakin was getting annoyed now. "Look, if you dont want to get hurt, or possibly killed, them you'll go back inside and stop acting like the smart ass that you are!" Anakin said. The padawan glared at him, igniting his lightsaber.

"Say that again." He said, taking a step towards him. Anakin was not intimidated.

"Say what? That you are a load of poodoo that makes everyone else look like kriffing angels when you're around? Oh sorry, I dont think its appropriate for a Jedi to say!" Anakin yelled holding up his own already ignited lightsaber.

The padawan moved towards Anakin before another two stopped him. Anakin, who had not moved forwards or backwards, was left untouched by his fellow padawans.

"Calm down, the both of you." A different padawan told them. "If there is a sith in the temple then we should all go back into our quarters. If there isnt and this is another of your pranks -"

"It's not. And I only do those with Vos, you all know that. There have been two padawans killed so far, didnt you hear the announcement to stay in our quarters?" Anakin asked.

"We did, but no one explained anything." He replied. Everyone just kept watching Anakin, who gave up trying to get them to listen.

"Argh! I give up on you all," Anakin said, walking towards his own quarters. "see you in the netherland of the force."

Anakin walked into his and Obi-Wan's quarters and flopped down on the couch, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. He had been in the company of pirates for way too long, for he genuinley did not care if those stupid padawans were harmed. If they were killed then that was something else entirely, but this was just taking the kriff. They didnt even listen to him!

There was the sliding noise of doors opening and closing from outside and Anakin could sense that all of the padawans had retreated into their quarters, perhaps they had decided to listen to him after all. Anakin really didnt give a damn at that point in time, he was feeling a mixture of frustration and fear. Both emotions that he was more than used to after being in the care of Hondo.

Obi-Wan returned to find his padawan had fallen asleep on the couch, no doubt from exhaustion. The sith had gotten away, in a sense. He did not get out of the temple, but he did manage to disappear right in front of them. So far every room in the temple had been checked and double checked for any signs of the presence of the sith; one of the padawans seemed to be fairly upset at Anakin for swearing at him, a lecture was due on that subject.

* * *

"Hang on." Padme interupted. Anakin sighed.

"What is it now?"

"You're doing Obi-Wan's point of view? How in the world is that possible?"

"He told me the first part and I could see what happened next, though I did not show it. Now hush."

* * *

Fighting the urge to shake him awake, Obi-Wan walked over to his own couch and began filling out some more reports on his data pad. Though Obi-Wan did not mind that Anakin had obeyed his orders and came back to their quarters, he was thoroughly annoyed by the way that he had 'handled' the padawans that came outside.

The reports were boring enough on their own, but even worse was the fact that every few seconds Anakin would say something in his sleep. After an hour of reports, a quick sleep and some more reports, Anakin sat up straight on the couch, screaming. Obi-Wan barely had time to comprehend what was going on when Anakin stopped screaming, laid down and curled into a ball, shaking madly.

Obi-Wan quickly walked over to his padawan to ask what was wrong, but it soon became clear that he would get no answer. Anakin's eyes were deathly still and unfocused, his body was drenched with sweat and the only indication that he was, in fact, alive was his breathing, which came in shallow breaths. After a few seconds Anakin went still, but he still did not give any indications of being alright. Obi-Wan wondered what his padawan could have dreamt of for him to end up in this state and almost asked him if he was alright.

Almost.

Anakin had not said a word to Obi-Wan and had not so much as looked at him; Obi-Wan came to realise that his padawan was in such a state that he did not even know that there was someone beside him, he was too weak to realise it.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said in a desperate attempt to get him to acknowledge his presence. "are you alright? Anakin you arent dreaming, say something."

Anakin remained silent and still, causing Obi-Wan to worry even more. Eventually, Obi-Wan decided that the couch was not the best place for a traumatized padawan to be resting and lifted his apprentice into his arms, opened to door to his chambers, and laid him down on the bed. Since Anakin was only fifteen years old, he was fairly easy to carry.

Anakin was very stiff, Obi-Wan had assumed that since he was upset he would be limp, but it appeared that he was not. Obi-Wan wondered what could have happened to cause this effect from a dream, when the truth hit him. The pirates. The day that Anakin had arrived he had had the worst nightmare that the temple had ever seen and it took several Jedi masters to wake him up, including Master Yoda. This must have been another nightmare, except something that was much, much worse.

This was what Obi-Wan did not understand. While Anakin was awake he was a Jedi who didnt obey the rules and let his personality of a pirate run his life, but when he was asleep it was as though he was being tortured, and in a way he was.

Obi-Wan walked back into the lounge of their quarters as the door opened and Qui-Gon walked in. "Good morning Obi-Wan." He greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan replied.

"Where is young Anakin?"

"He is in his chambers, he has had a nightmare and I'm not quite sure what has happened to him. He has just curled up into a ball and wont say anything or move at all." Obi-Wan explained.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Five minutes so far."

"And he has not moved at all?"

"He has not."

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "I see," He began. "Elynis Travis has arrived and is interviewing every padawan on the events of last night, she wants to talk with Anakin now, but I do not see how that is possible."

"It does not appear likely that he will be talking to anyone for quite some time now. Why did she come here, Qui-Gon? With the events that have happened with the sith surely she would be unwise to continue with her plans?"

"She is a stubborn women, Obi-Wan. Many wish to see her put in her place one day." Qui-Gon stated. "Do you think that Anakin will require medical attention?"

"I would say so, I have no idea what has happened to him. He may have gone into shock, though I do not see how that is possible. I believe this has happened because of a dream that he had of his time with the pirates."

"That would be the most likely cause." Qui-Gon agreed. "I shall see to it that a medi-droid watches over him and gives us its diagnosis on Anakin, but now there is a council meeting in session which you will need to attend."

"I did not know of a meeting, is this because of the inspector?" Anakin asked.

"I would imagine it is."


End file.
